


All is Fair in War and War

by gamorasquill



Series: HashiMada Royals AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Royalty AU, many other background characters that will come in later, many other background relationships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha and Senju have been at war for over 200 years. It has been so long that no one in the two kingdoms can even recall why or how the war began. </p><p>King Hashirama and King Madara are both worn and tired of the fighting and the Senju King has a proposal to stop it. </p><p>However there is a snake in Hashirama's midst, who threatens to destroy whatever peace he proposes. </p><p>Will he succeed? Will the war between the two kingdoms finally end? Or are they doomed to fight each other until the end of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hashirama sighed as his brother droned on and on about battle tactics. How to take down the Uchiha, saying there will be no more mercy shown to them, calling them slime and animals. Every day it was always the same old thing...

"Don't you ever bring any good news?" He finally blurted out, eyes closing with a sharp sigh. "All you ever speak of is war and death. It gets tiring very easily."

"This is a time of war and death!" Tobirama nearly shouted back, looking at his elder brother with incredulous eyes.

"The Uchiha do not have to be our enemies. If someone were just willing to speak to their King and propose peace, I'm sure that our kingdoms could--"

"Peace is not an option for those maggots! They do not know the meaning of the word!"

"Not true. You do not even know them. You have seen them only on the battlefield. You don't know their ways or their mannerisms. All you know about the Uchiha are their battle tactics. You are too easily swayed by the lies we were told as children. This war is older than the both us you know...our father fought it...and his father before. You would think the world would have already tired of this senseless killing by now."

"Brother...you are much too soft for a monarch. You must learn to be--"

"Cruel and cold? Like you and father?"

A moment of silence passed before Tobirama chose to speak again. "I do not wish to be as cruel and cold as you claim."

"Could've fooled me. You're always so quick to judge the Uchiha and condemn them and yet you don't even have a shred of knowledge about them. You call them animals and treat them less than human beings, but they are people...just like us. They bleed red just as we do, have one heart and two eyes just as we do and yet...you think yourself above them. And for what? A war that began ages ago. No one can even remember how or why the war even began in the first place."

Before his brother could even respond, Hashirama was on his feet and heading towards the door. "Do whatever you wish in battle...I have no wish to speak of war any longer. Discuss your battle strategies with Danzo, I'm sure he would love to hear them all and even give you his opinion on them as well." And with that he was gone.

..............

Madara looked out at the capital city of his kingdom with sorrowful eyes. Soon...all of it would be destroyed, at least if all the fighting did not stop. He could already see his home ablaze with flames, hear the cries of agony and pain of his people and feel his own death looming above him in the form of a merciless Senju.

A shaky breath escaped him and he turned away from the scenery. He nearly leapt out of his skin when he saw that his younger brother was standing behind him.

"Izuna." He breathed out, a hand coming up to cover his heart. "You frightened me. I didn't even hear you come in. Why did you not say anything?"

"You seemed so...calm. It was the calmest I have seen you in a long time. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing pleasant I'm afraid." The King murmured, approaching his sibling and gently gripping his face in his hands. He tilted his head and moved it side to side, examining him lightly. "I trust that you are alright?"

Izuna nodded with a half smile, taking his brother's hands in his own. "I am. You do not have to worry so much..."

"I do not want you fighting anymore." Madara breathed out, pulling away from his brother with a sorrowful sigh. "Any battle could very well be your last...and I don't know what I would do if I lost you to this war too."

"Madara, you worry too much. I am not like any of the average soldiers out there in battle. I have killed thousands of Senju and I will not fall to them! They cannot--"

"You are just like father in so many ways." The elder replied, turning to face him with a frown. "He said the exact same things that you do now and look at his fate! You are not invincible Izuna...no one is. Do not let your skills and prowess turn you into an arrogant fool."

Izuna looked at the ground, fists clenched and eyes beginning to water. Their father was always a sensitive subject for the two of them. He had sacrificed himself for his soldiers three years ago, losing his life and leaving his two sons alone. He died an honorable death but it left the two boys broken and in despair.

"I...am not father."

"No...but you think and act just as he used to." Madara mumbled, returning to his brother and taking his hands once again. "I'm sorry...I know how much it pains you to be compared to him, but you are so much like him and your similarities only grow stronger. I always fear that I will lose you the same way..."

Izuna smiled and squeezed his hands. "Well you can rest assured, I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that. Come, it is time for dinner and I for one and starving."

"Are you ever not hungry; I wonder."

................

Hashirama shivered as a cold breeze ran over him, sending the fresh fragrance of flowers through the sky and making his brown hair dance lightly in the wind. He frowned up at the sky which was filled with dark storm clouds quickly advancing on the bright full moon that hung in the air. A storm was brewing, that much was clear.

He felt the eyes of his court burning into his back and he didn't like it. They were all good people with kind hearts and had his trust...all except for one. He turned his back and forced a smile at all of his subordinates.

His brother Tobirama, the beautiful Mito Uzumaki, the kind Hiruzen Sarutobi and finally...the despicable Danzo Shimura.

With a sigh, he buried his face in his hands and gently rubbed against his palms. What he was about to suggest to them would be seen as insane and he already knew that none of them would approve...but he was desperate and at this rate, ready to suggest anything to end the senseless war going on between the two kingdoms.

"I have brought you all here tonight...because I have a proposal to end the fighting between the Senju and Uchiha." He replied, looking at them all and letting a warning gaze linger on Danzo, who already seemed to oppose what he had to say.

"And this proposal is?" Mito inquired, looking curious.

"I...I believe that there is no way a treaty could end the fighting. It would be frowned upon and disregarded by _both_ kingdoms." He added quickly before his brother or Danzo could comment.

"Well...if not a treaty then what do you suggest your Majesty?" Hiruzen asked.

Hashirama gulped, swallowing down all of his worries and fears. He need to be strong for this...nothing but strength was appropriate now. "We must join our kingdoms with a marriage. An arranged marriage between an Uchiha and a Senju."

Tobirama turned an interesting shade of green and gagged, Mito gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Hiruzen remained silent and Danzo's face reddened as if he were going to explode. None of them said a word, but Hashirama was more than prepared to await a response. He knew that none of this would be easy for any of them to hear.

"You must be joking." Tobirama uttered, breaking the silencing and meeting his brother's eyes. "Surely you must be joking! You must know that I would **never** marry an Uchiha dog!"

Hashirama cast him a harsh glance. "I never said it would be an arranged marriage for you."

"Then whom do you suggest Your Majesty?" Mito inquired, stepping forward with curious eyes. "The only two people a marriage would have any stability and meaning with would your brother..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what her King was planning to do. "You mean to arrange a marriage with an Uchiha...for yourself."

"Indeed I do Lady Mito." Hashirama replied with a slight smile. "I shall marry King Madara himself, if he will have me of course."

"Absurd!" Danzo nearly yelled. "We cannot allow it, we will not allow it!"

"I figured you would say as much, but I'm afraid this time...I am not asking for your permission. I have already sent word to King Madara, telling him of my proposal and now I patiently await his response."

"Have you gone mad brother?!" Tobirama demanded with grit teeth. "You cannot take such actions without consulting us!"

"I am the King, am I not? It would have been useless to tell you of my intentions beforehand because you would have denied me, as you have just have. I deeply apologize if my actions have upset or offended any of you but this war must come to an end...and someone has to be willing to make the first step towards peace. And if that person must be me then so be it."

With that, he gave them all a slight nod before disappearing into the palace. Danzo watched him with walk away lowered and furious eyes. The King may have thought that he won this time...but he would never allow peace between their kingdoms. He would rather die a slow and gruesome death than see that day come.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Madara looked up as the doors to his study were pulled open. Three soldiers marched inside and his younger brother followed after them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked with a frown, removing his reading glasses.

"Brother, you have a letter...a letter from King Hashirama." Izuna replied softly, holding up a piece of paper.

The King's breath caught in his chest and he looked down at his papers, wondering why his rival would write to him. What could he possibly want from him? Slowly, he held out his hand to his brother. "Well? Come now, bring it to me. Let us see what the Senju King wants."

Izuna nodded and walked up to his brother, handing him the letter. Madara took it from his hand and hesitantly opened it. With a deep breath he prepared himself for whatever it could hold.

  
_King Madara,_

_I know that our kingdoms have been at odds with each other for years, but I want that to come to an end. Please...know that what I am about to propose to you could end the fighting between our kingdoms and save many lives._

_I have concluded that the only way to achieve peace between our kingdoms is through a marriage. Not between our brothers or nobles...but between the two of us. Our marriage would silence all of our opposers in our courts and even unite our kingdoms, making the two of us even stronger._

_Please, you must forgive my boldness but I am desperate you see and it would appear this is the only option I have left for peace. Will you...Madara Uchiha take my humble hand in marriage? I beg you...to think this through deeply. Think of the peace we could finally achieve through this. The senseless fighting would finally be brought to an end and we could begin a new chapter between our kingdoms. **Together.**_

_Most importantly...take your time. Do not feel obliged to rush this decision. I am prepared to wait as long as I must..._

 

_Sincerely,_

_  
Hashirama Senju_

  
Madara gripped the piece of paper tighter, his chest heaving and his breath quickened. Red flooded through his cheeks and he gripped his shirt. Could this really be true, or did his eyes deceive him? Could the Senju King truly want peace so desperately that he was willing to take his hand in marriage to the end the war?!

"Brother? What is wrong?" Izuna inquired worriedly. "What does the letter say?"

The King opened his mouth to respond, but he could only gasp for breath as if he were struggling to keep his head above water. Suddenly his eyes rolled and he crumbled to the ground, the letter fluttering from his limp grasp.

Izuna was at his side in an instant, pulling him up into his arms. "Guards! Guards! Call for the doctor, now!" He looked back at his brother, holding a finger under nose and nearly rejoicing when a soft breath hit his finger. His eyes trailed from his brother's face to the forgotten letter only inches away...

................

Hashirama chewed lightly on his thumbnail, rocking his weight back and forth on his toes. All his mind could think of was an enraged King Madara, insulted by the letter and threatening to send more men to the battlefield. Perhaps his council was right, maybe he shouldn't have acted on his own and sent that letter...

He had never met Madara, but he heard Uchihas were famous for their easily wounded pride and arrogance. Every fiber of his being prayed that the other monarch did not take offense to his offer. He had attempted to sound as gentle and genuine as he possibly could.

"You seem nervous." A gentle voice observed, surprising him.

He turned and found himself face to face with Mito. The redhead looked beautiful, as she always did though her visage held a sorrowful hint to it. She was dressed in a lavish blue gown that sparkled with emeralds and sapphires. Her red hair was pinned up in a bouquet of curls and jeweled pins and accessories glittered all around her.

"What troubles you?" She inquired, coming closer to him and lightly gripping his arm.

"I just...I am beginning to fear the consequences of my actions I'm afraid. I fear that he will take offense instead of--"

"Even if he does take offense what will he do?" She asked with a soft snort and Hashirama could practically feel her roll her eyes. "We are already at war with him."

The King felt a smirk tug at his lips. Mito was always so bold...

"Danzo is furious with you." She muttered.

Now it was his turn to toll his eyes. "When is he not?"

He had no time to give Danzo any thought. The man was bitter and conniving, why his father ever thought it wise to trust him he would never understand. Danzo was the type of man to stab you in the back and sleep like a babe the very same night and Hashirama despised him for it. Whatever that man was thinking, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Mito giggled softly, nodding lightly with a soft grin. "Fair enough."

The King nodded with a soft release of breath, letting his hand come up and run through his hair. Mito watched him with saddened eyes and moved her hand down his arm and took his in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"Forgive me My King, but...I do hope that he declines your gracious and most strange offer." She murmured, looking up at the monarch.

"What is so strange about it and why would you ever wish something like that? Do you not long for peace?"

"What is strange about it? My King, you do not even know the Uchiha monarch! And of course I long for peace...but I had hoped that when you did decide to marry you would be betrothed to...someone who truly loves you and one that you love as well."

Hashirama looked away with a slight smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Love will hopefully come later on down the road..."

"And if it does not?"

His smile dimmed and he released her hand and turned away from her. "Then...it would be something I gladly gave up for the sake of peace. I am sorry Mito...I'm aware that you care for me and I care for you as well but I know what I am giving up for this, and I cannot say that I fully regret it all. Perhaps you will find love in another some day..."

Mito frowned and her eyes stung with tears. "You say these things as if you are already betrothed to him."

"Until I receive a response from him...I might as well be."

.................

Madara clenched his eyes shut before letting them flutter open. He was met with the sight of his bedroom's ceiling, decorated ornately with paintings of mythology and golden carvings. With a groan he struggled to sit up and immediately, his brother was at his side assisting him.

"Brother, thank goodness you are finally awake." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his neck and gently pulling him closer. "How are you feeling?"

A smile tugged at the King's lips and he nuzzled his younger brother gently, slowly returning the embrace. "I am...feeling quite better, although I do not recall what happened..."

"You fainted after reading the Senju King's letter." Another voice stated simply, prompting the King to pull away from his brother and look at them.

Madara found that his trusted advisor, besides his brother of course, Sakumo Hatake stood at the doors. Behind him stood Hiashi Hyuga, looking as stone faced as ever and Tsume Inuzuka, who looked as equally stoic as her companion. Sakumo seemed to be the only one who seemed pleasant and warm, as always.

"We have read the letter as well...and you cannot go through with it." Hiashi replied, sounding so stern that it nearly reminded Madara of his own father. He truly despised the way the Hyuga spoke at times.

"And why not?" Madara fired back. "If his offer is sincere and he wishes to end the war between us then why not? This war...it is completely senseless and continues to take the lives of thousands. It cannot be allowed to continue. If this is how we must end it--"

"And what if he only means to kill you?" Tsume suggested with lowered eyes.

"Why would he waste his time with this letter if he only wished to kill me?" Madara demanded.

"To let your guard down!" Hiashi nearly exclaimed, clearly surprised at how oblivious the King was to the plotting against him.

"Killing me would only cause an uprising." Madara quickly retorted. They were too quick to condemn the Senju...why was it so farfetched that King Hashirama could also be tired of the fighting as well? "The war would be the last of his problems then. Our people would be outraged and would rise up to destroy him."

"My King...you cannot possibly be considering this." Sakumo replied, frowning deeply.

"I am...for I am tired and weary of war. I long for the same thing he does...tranquility. If this is how we can obtain it, then why not?"

Hiashi shook his head with a sigh. "It is a trap. The Senju are treacherous--"

"You do not even know them." Madara nearly snapped, frustration at all the objection he was hearing. "Please do not base this off of foolish stereotypes and lies we were fed as children."

A moment of silence passed and the air was heavy as everyone waited for something to happen. Finally, Madara sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I shall accept his offer...for the sake of peace between our kingdoms. I do not see how him lying about this could bring him any benefit. I simply think you all are too eager to condemn those you do not know but we raised to hate. Well, I have had enough of hatred...it is time to love and end this."

Tsume stepped forward, eyes live with a fire of defiance. "My King--"

"I will not argue this any longer. The decision is mine and I have made it. I will write back to King Hashirama as soon as I am well again, now if you have anymore objections then the door is right behind you and I suggest you use it."

They all gave him doubtful and even angry looks but did not speak. Hiashi was the first to storm off with Tsume following quickly behind him. Sakumo however stood right where he was, his face full of worry.

"My King...are you sure about this?" He asked cautiously, meeting the monarch's eyes.

Madara paused for a moment, staring up at the ceiling once more. With a soft sigh, he let his eyes slip closed and nodded gently. "Yes...yes I am quite sure."

_At least...he hoped so._


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty!"

Hashirama turned away from the flowers he was tended to see a servant quickly approaching him. They held a letter in their hands and a wave of anxiety and excitement crashed over the monarch.

"News from King Madara." They replied, falling to one knee and presenting the letter to him.

With a polite declaration thanks the King quickly accepted it and nearly tore it open, eager to see what the contents held.

  
_Hashirama,_

_  
Your offer brings me great joy and I am more than pleased to know that I am not the only one who longs for peace. I will happily accept this proposal and marry you to bring our kingdoms together._

_However...there are many matters to attend to before we are wed. Since I have never met you before, I am eager to look upon my future husband's face before we marry. Also there is always the question of who would leave their kingdom to live with their spouse and many more things that I hope we will speak of in person._

_Since my kingdom would be...less than thrilled to have you here, I will come to you and my younger brother and a small entourage of mine will be accompanying me. We shall arrive there in about four days time._

_Sincerely,_

_Madara Uchiha_

 

Hashirama gasped happily. Madara had accepted...they were to be wed, well after they had arranged a meeting of course. A shaky hand came up to cover his mouth and he turned his gaze to the servant.

"Summon my council! Do it now!"

As they scrambled back into the palace the King read over the letter once again, an elated grin quickly curling his lips.

...............

"You summoned us brother?" Tobirama inquired as he entered the palace garden and found his sibling sitting near the reflecting pool. His eyes were running over a piece of paper and his lips were spread in an elated grin, which made the Prince highly suspicious.

"Yes." The King stated happily, looking up at his court. "King Madara has responded to my offer."

"And I assume that the unbreakable smile you wear now means he said yes?" Hiruzen replied with a chuckle.

Hashirama nodded, resisting the urge to let out a hearty laugh. He just couldn't help his joy. Soon this senseless violence and death would be over and the two kingdoms could start on a new path together. He knew it wouldn't be easy and there would be high tensions and distrust on both sides, but it was a start!

"Yes...he accepted, but he would like to meet before we are we'd and discuss some rather important matters." The King explained, reading the letter once more.

"Well, I hope he does not expect us to go to him." Danzo nearly growled. "We will not send our King to some barren wasteland."

That broke the euphoric air around the King and Hashirama frowned. "For your information Danzo, he wants to come to us and don't worry...you won't be here when he arrives anyway."

"I beg your pardo--"

Hashirama held up a hand, silencing him. "I don't want you here when Madara arrives, because of your immense hatred towards the Uchiha. I would send my brother with you, but he would never go...even if I did command him to but you don't have a choice."

"My King, you cannot do this!" Danzo exclaimed, face reddened with sheer anger.

"I can and I will. I understand that you all are less than happy with my decision, but all of you need to realize that I'm doing this for peace. A peace that has been a long time coming, and I will not tolerate anymore of these ignorant comments. If you cannot handle your hatred then I will simply spare you the pain of meeting the people you've come to hate so easily, even though you know nothing about them."

Danzo grit his teeth and balled his fists. Thankfully, he kept his mouth closed and remained silent.

Sated with the angry man's silence, Hashirama continued. "He wants to meet me before we're married of course and discuss more of the important matters in person. They'll arrive in about four days."

"They?" Tobirama asked, a brow raising.

"Well, you certainly don't expect him to travel alone do you?" Mito replied. "He is a _King_ after all."

"He said his younger brother would accompany him, along with a small entourage as well." Hashirama explained, resisting the urge to look over the letter again.

Mito smiled as she watched her King though a storm was brewing in her heart and mind. She  truly was happy that all of this was bringing him such joy, she just hoped that it wouldn't turn sour. He was putting not only his life in the middle of all of this but his heart as well, and she wouldn't forgive the Uchiha if they hurt him.

..................

"You told him **_WHAT?!_** " Izuna nearly shrieked as his brother calmly watched his servants prepare his things to travel.

Madara simply raised a brow at him. "Did you say something?"

Izuna stomped his foot, face flushing an angry red. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No, I have not. We are simply going to visit Izuna, that's all. They are so many things we need to prepare for, the ceremony being the least of our worries." Madara explained calmly, taking a seat on his bed with a soft sigh. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly don't understand why you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Because you're going into the _**heart**_ of enemy territory! This is not just some pleasant trip you're talking about, this is the Senju kingdom we are talking about! How can you act as if this is some normal--"

"Nothing is going to happen to me Izuna, besides should anything happen you will be right there with me. Everything will be fine."

The young Prince scoffed and crossed his arms. His brother was being ridiculously foolish and it was going to get them both killed. He knew that of course the two monarchs had to meet eventually but going to their kingdom to meet with him? His brother didn't even have full proof that this wasn't some sort of trap. What if they went and were met with an army? Or if they decided to assassinate or poison Madara while they were there? Izuna shuddered at all the possibilities...

"This isn't wise." He finally muttered, looking at his older brother with pleading eyes. "Please don't go."

"I have to. It's just a risk that must be taken, and they will not kill me if that's what you're thinking. Have you met the people we rule over Izuna? The Uchiha are vengeful and determined. If they found out that their King was killed while in Senju territoy...the backlash the Senju would meet...it would destroy them. I have no doubt of that at all and you shouldn't either."

"Yes but--"

"We are going and that is final. If it gives you any peace Hiashi and Tsume are going as well and you know they will never let anything to us." Madara replied replied, casting a smile at his younger brother.

Izuna felt some of his tension ease away but not all of it. He still had his doubts about this but he knew that his brother would not be moved. He walked over to him and sat next to him, leaning against him and smiling when an arm wrapped around him.

"You're crazy...you know that?" He mumbled, burying his face in the crevice of his brother's neck and inhaling the spicy fragrance he always wore.

"Well...you're not entirely wrong but you also have no room to judge." Madara retorted with a smile, looking down and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Madara watched as they passed by dozens of trees, admiring the beautiful swirl of red, orange and yellow that came with the autumn season. Though the scenery was calm and serene his was heart racing in his chest. They had been traveling for days now and they should be arriving in Hashirama's kingdom in a few hours.

To say that he was nervous would be a tremendous understatement. His heart pounded in chest and though it was freezing he was glistening with sweat. He could only pray that everything would go well with the Senju King. He seemed kind the way he spoke in his letter but...Madara had no way of being sure.

Although he was nervous he also felt a little relieved. He was worn and tired after days of travel and wanted to eat something that didn't taste of salt and meat. A hot bath also sounded just exquisite and a bed to sleep in instead of just a feathered pillow. What he wanted more than anything else was to get out of the carriage and stretch his exhausted legs.

"My King?" Tsume called, getting his attention. Her lips were drawn in a tight line and her eyes glistened with worry. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and turned back to the window, enjoying the cold air nipping at his face and the early smell of the trees breezing right past them. His bangs fluttered along with the wind and as he tucked them behind his ears, the troubling thoughts he had before quickly returned.

Sighing, his eyes moved to the sky which was heavy with thick gray clouds. A small smile tugged at his lips and he reached up and let his head rest in the palm of his hand.

"It looks like a storm is brewing." He murmured, watching the stormy clouds roll in.

"My King?" Tsume replied, voice laced with confusion.

"There are storm clouds in the air...that must mean a storm is coming."

"Hm...well hopefully we beat the weather and arrive before it gets too nasty."

Madara nodded in agreement and let his eyes slip closed. His brother, Sakumo and Hiashi were in the carriage traveling behind his own and he wondered what his brother thought of the weather. He was probably complaining at the gloominess and the cold.

A soft chuckle left the monarch and he shook his head. He could already see his younger brother in the carriage, bundled up in his coat and scarves, complaining harshly about the weather. Hiashi glaring at him and stating there was nothing that could be done about it and Sakumo just laughing at them both as they argued back and forth.

"Something funny?" Tsume inquired with a smirk, raising a brow at him.

"Oh, no...not at all just...wondering how things are going in my brother's carriage."

The noblewoman shared a laugh with him. "Considering that he is riding with both Sakumo and Hiashi...not too well I would imagine."

"No matter...we should be there fairly soon."

...............

"Brother, would you please stop pacing back and forth? It's very distracting." Tobirama replied as he focused on his target, eyes moving back over to his older sibling.

"I just...I'm just so nervous you know?!" Hashirama sputtered, gnawing anxiously on his thumbnail.

"I understand that but you are distracting me; not to mention you are making me nervous." The Prince retorted softly, his grip on the bow in his hand tightening.

Hashirama sighed and halted his steps, eyes moving over to his brother who was watching the target like a vulture. His hands were tight on the bow and arrow and when he finally got the sense that his brother was done pacing he released the arrow. It struck the target dead in the center and Tobirama let out a sigh that sounded like relief.

He turned to his older brother with a frown and retrieved another arrow. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I thought this was what you wanted."

"Well, of course I want this but...I'm just so afraid that he's going to be a stern and stoic man that never smiles. I couldn't even imagine being with someone like that..."

"I couldn't imagine you with someone like that either. You're too bubbly and smiley all the time. You would never be good for a stoic man, you'd probably just end up annoying the hell out of him every day."

Hashirama sulked, poking his lip out. "Thank you brother, that made me feel so much better..."

"Oh, stop worrying so much. If you want to obsess and worry over something then be concerned about Danzo. You know the man you sent away two days ago who is still very much upset with you."

"I don't care if he's happy with me or not, I don't even care if he's happy at all. That man is treacherous and...well evil for lack of better word. I don't like or trust him and all he would have done is irk the Uchiha and that's not what we need. I don't want anyone bringing offense to them or antagonizing them. They're our guests, not to mention one of them is my future spouse."

"Unfortunately."

Hashirama cast his brother a warning glare. "Tobirama--"

"You cannot make me approve of this because I never will, and I'm fairly certain that you know that. I don't want you marrying one of them and I certainly don't want them coming here and staying with us."

"Well, that's just too bad. It's already done...and you had better be on your best behavior when they arrive. I don't want to have to send you away as well..."

The younger Senju scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What are you my mother now, and you can't send me away. You said it yourself, I'm your brother and a Prince and as such I do not have to listen to you."

Hashirama clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Some days I honestly just want to--"

"Punch me in the face? Believe me, I have wanted nothing more than to do just that to you for the past week. You just...you don't know what you're getting yourself into...you just have no idea and what's worse is you're going to sit there and make me watch you go down."

Angrier now than ever, Tobirama threw down his bow and turned to glare at his sibling. "And now? Now you've gone and ruined my focus and any chances of me improving my archery today. Satisfied now?" He snapped before he stormed back into the palace, leaving his older brother gazing after him.

................

"My King? My King, please wake up." Tsume called as she lightly shook the monarch.

Madara jolted awake, looking around to check his surroundings. "What? What!? What's going on?" He demanded with a yawn, reaching up and knuckling his tired eyes which were slowly but surely filling with panic.

"Please calm yourself, everything is fine. Well...not quite fine but everyone and everything is in one piece."

"Then why are we stopped?" The King asked, looking outside the window and seeing nothing but harsh rain and winds assaulting the trees and earth.

Tsume sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's the horses. I'm afraid that the storm we anticipated has finally arrived and the thunder and lightning it has brought has startled them. They won't travel an inch further so--"

"Wait a minute!" The monarch nearly shouted. "Are you...are you telling me that we are stranded out here during a storm with no shelter except our carriages for the night!?" Madara shrieked, his voice clearly panicked. He had always had a dreadful fear of thunderstorms since he was a child and it was a phobia that never quite went away.

"No, no, no, no, no." Tsume assured him gently, reaching up and taking his hands. "We have stumbled across an old hunting lodge. It's abandoned but in very good shape. We can stay there during the night and wait out the storm then finish our journey in the morning."

Madara sighed but nodded, turning to gaze at the storm once again. "I suppose we have no other options. Where is my brother?"

"Inside with Hiashi setting up camp so we can all get some rest. Sakumo went out hunting for something to eat."

Almost immediately the monarch began to panic, looking at her with wide and shocked eyes. "In the middle of this horrid weather!?"

"He insisted! We could not stop him but he assured us that he would not go too far."

The King nodded though he still looked uneasy and worried. He didn't want Sakumo out in the woods alone in the middle of the storm but it was too late to stop. Now he could only hope that his silver haired man was alright.

With a sigh, he smiled at Tsume and motioned for her to move so he could stand up. "Well, let us go inside and help Hiashi and Izuna. The faster we get things done the quicker we can get to bed."

...............

Hashirama ignored the harsh winds and the thousands of raindrops falling on him. His vision was blurred by both the precipitation and the tears welling in his eyes.

He hated arguing with his brother and this fight had been one of the worst they've had in years. Their arguments were rare but when they did have their sibling spats it was like two wolves trying to rip out each other's jugulars. They always went below the belt, aiming for things that they knew would hurt the other most and Tobirama knew exactly what it took to hurt him.

Tobirama was never one to show remorse or any kind of emotion for that matter but Hashirama... Unfortunately he was nothing like his brother and wore his emotions right on his sleeve. He may not shed any tears in front of his brother but he did cry. Most of the time he simply went up to the attic and curled up by old portraits of his mother but tonight...he didn't want to be around anything that reminded him of his younger brother. So he decided to ride out to his father's old hunting lodge which may not have been the smartest idea since a violent storm was going on but it was too late to turn back now.

His horse whinnied when lightning struck and he leaned down and pat her snout. "There, there Mai...we're almost there." He whispered to her over the rain before looking up at the dark path before him. "Almost there..."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is...rather ornate for a hunting lodge." Madara observed, inspecting the luxurious furniture and other beautiful decorations.

"Lodge must have belonged to a wealthy family." Izuna retorted as he plopped down on one of the couches and stretched his limbs. "A very wealthy family. I wonder why it was abandoned...it still looks like it's in pretty good shape."

"It is in good shape." Sakumo added as he walked into the room, holding a dead rabbit by the ears. "All the rooms are in tact and so is the furniture. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the place...except for the cobwebs of course."

"Oh, for god's sake." Madara replied, clearly sickened by the sight of the dead animal. He never was a huge fan of hunting. "Why must you torment those poor little things?"

"All due respect Majesty but we need to eat something and I for one have had enough of dried and salted meat." The nobleman replied simply, heading towards the kitchen. He stopped just before he reached the door and turned to the monarch with a smile. "Care for a bite?"

Almost instantly the Uchiha recoiled, his face scrunching up with obvious disgust. "No, thank you...I'm not very hungry. I'm just a bit tired. Have we decided on any sleeping arrangements for the night?"

"Not yet but I assume that we will all be sleeping together in the den." Sakumo replied. "Though naturally Tsume, Hiashi and I will sleep in shifts while you and his Highness rest."

Madara nodded. "Thank you Sakumo, it is greatly appreciated...and I am sure everyone will love what you plan to do with that rabbit."

A grin spread across the white haired man's face. "You sure you don't want any? It's going to be delicious and you shouldn't go without supper."

"No, I don't want--"

"Yes he does." Izuna intercepted, leaving no room for argument. "Just...make sure the meat isn't too red Sakumo."

The nobleman bowed with a small smile. "Of course My Prince."

As the white haired noble disappeared into the kitchen, Madara fixed a glare on his younger brother. "Izuna!"

"You have been going on all evening about how famished you are and now that you saw a dead animal you aren't going to eat? I don't think so, stop being such a child."

The King grabbed a pillow and threw it, hitting his brother square in the face. "You are the only child here! I'm not going to eat it."

"Yes you are."

"Or what?"

"I'll put you over my knee." The younger Uchiha mused teasingly, throwing the pillow back.

Madara caught it with ease, a smile tugging at his lips. "You wouldn't dare."

................

Hashirama sighed as his horse stopped, giving her snout a gentle pat before hopping off her. "Good girl." He praised, looking around his dark and wet surroundings.

The rain had calmed down and fell in a light drizzle, making it easier for him to stop and take a moment to breathe. Thunder still rumbled in the distance and he still feared that the storm was still not finished. He needed to find shelter but he had a very strong feeling that the lodge was somewhere nearby.

"Just a little further." He whispered to himself before snapping Mai's reigns and holding on tighter as she took off. "Please just let it be a little further."

.................

Tobirama stared at his brother's bedroom door, shuffling his feet awkwardly. His hand was frozen in midair as he contemplated knocking. He knew that his elder brother was hurting and he needed to fix it. It was always so easy to hurt Hashirama but he feared that this time he had gone a little too far.

They had had a nasty argument a few hours before and no one had seen the King since. After a few hours of trying to convince himself that his sensitive brother would show up sooner or later the Prince began to panic. He searched all over for him: the gardens, the attic and even the stables. They were all places he was known to go when he was upset but he was nowhere to be found so that left Tobirama with one last place to look.

His bedroom.

Shoving aside his nervousness the Prince knocked only to be met with silence afterwards. With a sigh he decided to stop being so polite and just barge in. "Brother, I know you're upset but..."

His voice trailed off as he realized the reason it was so quiet was because the room was empty. Tobirama felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and swallowed bile before turning and charging down the corridor.

"Hashirama...where the hell did you go!?"

His rushed steps carried him to the library, where Mito and Hiruzen sat quietly in opposite sides of the room. Both looked up when the door was thrown open and Mito rose to her feet at the sight of the Prince's fearful and anxious expression.

"Your Highness?" She said, obvious worry in her voice. "You look quite frightened are you alright What is wro--"

"Sound the alarm! My brother...the King is missing! I cannot find him anywhere!" Tobirama demanded, his voice urgent and clearly frightened.

"Now, now..." Hiruzen began, rising to his feet and walking over to the Prince, "perhaps he is just out strolling somewhere. You know how our dear King loves to wander. We don't want to blow things out of proportion."

"No, I have searched everywhere for him! He is nowhere to be found! I think he may have even left the palace! We cannot leave him outside the walls with no protection, something could happen to him! We must go out and search for him now!" Tobirama demanded, refusing to let his fears be shrugged off and disregarded.

Mito and Hiruzen shared a look but nodded before turning back to their Prince. "Alright. I shall go and round up a search party. Mito, you will stay and wait here in case the King should return." Hiruzen replied.

The redheaded woman nodded. "Yes, of course. Please make haste."

"Come quickly!" Tobirama urged to Hiruzen, turning and making his way out of the room, knowing the nobleman would follow after him.

...................

Hashirama sighed in relief at the sight of his father's old lodge and hopped off his horse. Mai whinnied and brushed her snout up against his shoulder. With a grin, he reached into the satchel around his waist and pulled out an apple. He chuckled when she nuzzled him and turned to feed it to her.

"Good girl." He praised, stroking her snout.

He led her over to the stables which were pretty run down but still very much suitable for an animal to stay in. To his immense surprise...there were already four horses inside. Each had a beautiful black coat with big amber eyes. Mai whinnied softly and Hashirama tugged her into the stable.

"It's alright...I know they're strangers but they won't hurt you." He assured her, turning and running his hand over her snout.

The King led her into an empty stall and closed the door behind her. She stepped up to the door, resting her head on his shoulder. With a smile he ran his fingers through her long pretty mane.

"Now, you rest up okay? I'm going to go and see who our visitors are."

With that he made his way out of the stables, petting one of the unfamiliar horses on his way out. He made his way to the door and pushed it open, wincing when it made a rather loud creak. Slowly he stepped inside and blinked at the smell of fire and something else...something like meat. Was someone cooking?

"Hello?" He called out, stepping further into the house.

It was warm inside and the deeper he went into the house the stronger the smell of food got. He was embarrassed at how loud his stomach rumbled but he had been riding for a few hours and he didn't eat anything before he left. Food had been the last of his worries then but now he was famished. He could only hope that whoever was here was friendly and willing to share.

"Anyone her--"

His call was interrupted by a long blade being pressed against his throat and he resisted the sudden urge to swallow. His heart quickened in his chest and he slowly raised his hands.

"Who are you?" A voice, female and sharp, growled. It was feral...almost like she was more of a wild animal than she was human.

"Please...I mean you no harm." Hashirama replied, a little quicker than he intended.

"That is not what I asked you." She snarled in reply, pressing the blade a bit closer and drawing a tiny bead of blood. "Who are you and how did you find us? I won't ask a third time."

Before the Senju could respond another figure stepped into his line of view. A man with surprisingly beautiful features. Long dark hair that flowed like a river of fine silk down his back and big round onyx eyes. He was dressed in a blood red tunic with black pants and hunting boots. There was a sheath strapped to his waist but no sword and Hashirama found himself a bit grateful for that fact.

"Tsume?" He called out, looking over his shoulder at the woman holding him hostage. "What is going on? Who is this?"

"That is what I'm trying to determine Your Majesty."

That certainly caught the Senju King's attention and his eyes widened. "Majesty?" He repeated, looking at the raven haired man with shocked eyes. "Are you...King Madara!?"

The man immediately backed away, looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye and the blade at his throat inched even closer.

"How do you know his Majesty!?" The woman he assumed was Tsume growled. "Who sent you?!"

"No one!" Hashirama cried out. "I know your King because I am the one he gave his hand to in marriage!"

"Liar!" Tsume exclaimed, ready to slash his throat.

"Wait!" The other man cried, extending his hand. "Tsume stop!"

The sword slowly eased itself away from Hashirama's flesh and he sighed in relief. He looked towards the man he knew now was his future spouse, King Madara of the Uchiha himself. A smile tugged at his lips but he feared he was still not quite out of the woods yet.

Madara walked up to him with cautious eyes. "You claim to be Hashirama, King of the Senju."

"I am."

"Do Senju Kings always travel through the woods without their entourage or no supervision at all present to protect them?" He asked, letting his eyes rake over Hashirama, who felt naked under his harsh black gaze.

"Not always...only when we are in emotional distress and not thinking clearly."

"You understand that your story is not at all convincing...and that we cannot trust a word you say."

Hashirama gave him an incredulous look. "What on Earth do you mean? No one knows of our betrothal except you, myself, my court and perhaps your own court if you have chosen to tell them!"

"And you could very well be a spy for your King or a traitor of his court. Unless you have sparkling crown or a scepter of power in your satchel...your claims of being King fall on deaf ears." The man explained rather coldly.

Hashirama sighed and shook his head, cursing himself quietly in his thoughts. Now he truly wished that in his haste to escape and be alone that he had left his royal garb and circlet on before he rushed out of the palace. Instead he exchanged them for casual rider's clothing and so now any stranger would never even think to guess his royal status.

"So what will you do with me?" He asked, tearing his gaze from the other man.

"We shall keep you here and keep you tied up perhaps. Our journey to your lands will be completed tomorrow and we will take you with us. When we reach your kingdom then we shall see if your claims ring true. Tsume!"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Bind his hands...and bring him into the den. Do not harm him anymore than you already have either. After all your hands may be touching the Senju King...and my future husband."

Hashirama looked up at his choice of words, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Their eyes connected for just a split second before Madara turned and vanished from his sight, the only proof of his presence being his soft footsteps growing further and further away.

................

Tobirama tried to steady his breathing as he rode, forcing himself not to panic. With each moment that passed he grew more and more certain that this was his fault. If only he hadn't been so cruel to his brother... If he could only learn to be more patient and accepting than none of this would be happening. His brother would have never left the safety of the palace and he wouldn't be out searching for him.

Please be alright... He thought to himself. Please, please be alright.

"My Prince!" Hiruzen called out.

The Prince turned and found the rest of the search party halted behind him. He stopped his horse and glared at them. "What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded, his face reddened with sheer fury. "Why have you stopped!?"

"The storm My Prince." Hiruzen explained, looking up at the sky which was grey with storm clouds. "Soon we shall be overwhelmed...we must turn back."

"NO! If my brother could ride alone through a violent storm than certainly we can! Grow a pair for god's sake and let's go! That is an order!" He shouted before turning and riding further, not even concerned with whether or not they followed after him. He had one priority and it was to find his brother.

Even if he had to do it alone...


	6. Chapter 6

"King of the Senju?" Izuna replied, eyeing the stranger sitting by one of the couches with a frown. "I do not believe it for a moment. What kind of King goes on a ride alone and unattended?"

"I'm afraid your friends have already made that point." Hashirama stated, shifting his weight with a grimace.

"Who are you?" Izuna demanded again his eyes lowering.

"King Hashirama."

"Hm...you seem to quite like that tale you are spinning."

"That is because it is not a tale it is the truth." Hashirama smiled up at him. "Tell me...are all of you Uchiha this paranoid?"

Izuna jumped to his feet, eyes burning with anger. "Any person would scoff at your claims of royalty given your current situation. You ride all the way out here, nearly to the border of your Kingdom all alone with no one here to look after you? No King I have ever heard of has ever been so foolish."

Hashirama turned away, biting back a snide remark ready to leap off of his tongue. He settled for a sly smile instead which he was sure angered the younger man much further.

"For your sake I would stop provoking my brother." Madara advised as he entered the room, holding a platter of food. He cast the Senju a warning glance but it softened at the teasing look on the other's face. "He is not known for his level head and patience and from the looks of it he is already prepared to strike you."

"Let him try." Hashirama teased.

"Do not tempt me." The Uchiha Prince growled. "I would be more than happy to ram my fist into that proud lying mouth or yours."

"Enough, both of you." Madara replied sternly, walking over to Hashirama and setting the platter of food on the couch he was leaning against. "I am going to unbind your hands so that you may eat."

Hashirama raised a brow and gave him a teasing smirk. "You aren't going to spoon feed me?"

"Oh, my deepest apologies, I didn't realize you were an infant." The Uchiha fired back, sounding unamused but fighting off a smile.

Hashirama's smirk died down and he looked away, his demeanor dimming and his posture sulking. "Ah...seems you've beaten me this time."

Madara blinked at him. Didn't take much to tear him down. "I also didn't realize that this was a competition of sorts. Lighten up...your moping is surprisingly depressing and it's starting to creep me out."

The Senju's demeanor brightened so quickly it was almost as if he was never moping to begin with. Madara gave him a strange look before handing him a bowl of the rabbit meat stew Sakumo prepared.

Hashirama wasted no time scooping up the bowl and savoring the smell of the food. His stomach rumbled and a smile tugged at his lips, he even groaned softly. The long journey had left him famished and he was quite eager to devour anything placed in front of him. "My, my...I hope it tastes as good as it smells and it smells absolutely wonderful."

"Well, I thank you for the compliment. I do hope you enjoy it."

The Senju looked up as a white haired man entered the room, the woman named Tsume following closely after him and another man with pale lavender eyes and dark hair with them as well. While a smile plastered itself on the white haired man's kind face the other two looked more stoic than his younger brother.

"I wasn't expecting...unfamiliar company tonight, so I do eagerly await your opinion on my skills in the kitchen." The white haired man replied. "My name is Sakumo Hatake and you are?"

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Tsume was nearly shouting her mockeries of him. "He claims that he is the King of the Senjus himself, out riding alone in the woods and stumbling upon us like some sort of--"

"Tsume that is enough." Madara replied, handing his brother a bowl of the rabbit stew. "Leave him be already, I am sure that he is mortified enough in his situation. No need for you to go and make things worse for the man."

"Well, King or no it is still a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please, help yourself to as much stew as you can eat." Sakumo said with a warm incline of the head.

Hashirama didn't even fight the smile curling his lips. "You're much too kind. I thank you."

"After supper we should all get some sleep." Izuna replied, pulling his brother down to sit with him on the couch. "We still have quite a long ways to go until we reach our destination."

"Not quite." The Senju monarch replied before he could bite it back, getting the attention of every one in the room. He shrunk back against the intensity of all their gazes, wondering if all the Uchiha had gazes so strong and dagger like. "It's only an hour or so...you're closer than you think you are."

"Do you know our exact location?" The lavender eyed male questioned, stepping closer to him.

Hashirama nodded, taking a spoon and lightly twirling the contents of the stew. "You're at the King's Royal Hunting Lodge, just on the outskirts of the Senju Kingdom."

"So you mean to tell us that this is your hunting lodge?" Izuna mused with a roll of the eyes.

"Actually...it was my father's. My brother and I used to accompany my father on his hunting trips when we were children and we would stay here. We stopped coming when my brother and I became old enough to fight in the war...and this place shriveled up and was forgotten. It's truly a shame. This place used to be so beautiful and now it's nothing more than a dusty cobweb."

Madara and Izuna shared a look but said nothing. He truly sounded upset about what had become of this hunting lodge. The Uchiha King couldn't help but think that perhaps their was a truth to the words he spoke but then again...he could still be lying.

"Well, if you truly are who you say you are...then I do apologize for the loss of such a beautiful building. It looks like it was magnificent once upon a time." Madara replied, pushing away a spoonful of stew that his brother insisted upon him.

Hashirama nodded but said nothing in return, instead giving his full attention to the stew in front of him. His thoughts raced backwards, replaying precious memories from his childhood. Running about the halls with his brothers...Tobirama and their baby brother Itama. The old days when they were just children living in a large world they could never hope to understand and blind to the hatred and war that filled it. When their father was still sweet and loving and their mother was still alive.

He felt a cold ache in his chest and stinging sensation begin in his eyes. With a shaky breath he squeezed his eyes shut to quell the tears growing and tried to eat.

...................

Tobirama ignored the pouring rain drenching him and lightly obscuring his vision which already poor thanks to the dark of night. Raucous thunder and bright lightning crackled and sparked in the sky above but he couldn't be bothered by those things either. His only concern was his brother who he was more than prepared to throttle once he found him.

"Your Highness!" Hiruzen called. "Up ahead! Look!"

Tobirama turned to find him pointing straight ahead, a smile curled his lips and his eyes were bright. His words prompted the Prince to turn around and his eyes widened when he spotted a tall building. His father's hunting lodge!

His smile grew into a grin and he snapped the reigns on his horse, signaling for him to go faster. They had finally made it!

"Hashirama..." He murmured, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

Upon reaching the lodge he leapt off his horse and sprinted towards the main doors, not even bothering to wait for Hiruzen and the rest of the men who called out to him. He pushed them open and darted inside.

"Hashirama! Hashirama!?" He cried, rushing towards the den to search and coming face to face with a dark haired stranger.

He had unfamiliar features. Dark hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. Tobirama took a step back and instinctively reached for his sword when he noticed the armor the man wore. Silver, black and red. The colors of the Uchiha.

A sickening feeling took over the Prince and he gripped the hilt of his sword, swinging it out of its sheath with a loud hiss. With a dark look in his eyes he pointed the weapon at the man and grit his teeth.

"Who are you!? Where is my brother!?" He demanded. "Answer me! Now!"

Before the man could even offer an answer, more people filed into the room after him. A white haired man, two raven haired men dressed in what appeared to be foreign royal garb and a woman who appeared to have a rather angry and feral appearance. All were wearing the colors of the enemy kingdom and he felt his stomach drop. They all looked at him with wide and confused eyes and his own eyes mirrored theirs.

"What in the name of...who are you?" One of the raven haired boys demanded, stepping forward with curious but dark eyes.

"I do not answer to you Uchiha scum!" He growled back. "You are no longer on the lands of your people and I am the Prince of the Senju Kingdom. I've reason to believe that my brother, King Hashirama is here. Present him to me or--"

"Or what?" The other raven challenged.

Harsh red eyes met dark onyx and Tobirama was surprised at the fire burning deep in those black orbs. The Prince would not back down however and gripped his sword tighter.

"Or I will have you executed." He stated coldly.

"Tobirama stop!" Hashirama cried as he scrambled into the room, a relieved smile on his face but worry laid deep in his eyes. "Don't! They are not our enemies!"

The Senju Prince felt his heart soar in his chest and didn't even try to quell the smile rushing onto his lips and as he rushed to meet his brother halfway, sweeping him into his arms. They smiled and laughed in relief and Tobirama even ran his fingers through his brother's long hair. The two siblings gripped each other tightly almost as if they feared the other would disappear.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing you buffoon!?" The Prince scolded, pulling back to grip his face in his hands. "I know you are easily upset but running off in the middle of a storm alone after one of our sibling spats is highly uncharacteristic of you not to mention quite childish!"

Hashirama chuckled and allowed his brother to pawn over him, enjoying his worried touches and looks. "Well...I am easily upset you know this to be true."

Crimson eyes rolled and Tobirama pulled him back into his arms with a relieved sighed. Not a moment later, Hiruzen and the rest of the search party burst into the building, swords drawn and prepared to fight. The nobleman eased when he caught sight of his King and fell to his knees, the other soldier following suit.

"Your Majesty." He replied, lifting his head to look at Hashirama and smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" The first raven demanded. "Are you...truly King Hashirama?"

"Of course he is! Uchiha sc--"

"Brother." Hashirama replied, giving him a harsh look. "It is not their fault. After all look at how I am dressed. No one could have guessed that I am the King, especially not an Uchiha who has never seen me before."

Tobirama blinked in absolute shock. "Why are you defending these...these--"

"Uchiha?"

"Yes!"

Hashirama's smile grew as he turned to the group of foreigners. "Because brother...I am  honored to present to you my future spouse, King Madara of the Uchiha and his younger brother King Izuna."

The Senju Prince nearly gasped and took a step back, eyes growing wide and a hand coming up to his mouth. Now their royal dress made all the sense in the world...

"Well, brother aren't you going to say something?" Hashirama teased.

Tobirama let his hand drop and his mouth fell into a grim line. "There is nothing to say...I'm sure you had a pleasant time alone with your betrothed."

"Could have been better but I am pleased enough to just be with him."

His statement shocked both the Senju and Uchiha but Hashirama didn't seem to care. Tsume, Izuna and Hiashi felt their mouths drop and all three turned to their King to see his reaction.

Madara blushed deeply and looked away with a soft frown. "Well then...I am sure that we are all tired. Perhaps it is best that we all retire and get some sleep, yes?" He replied, turning and heading into the den.

Hashirama nodded, not taking his eyes off of Madara. "Yes, that is probably for the best. We shall be escorting the Uchiha King to our kingdom in the morning."


	7. Author's Note

Alright! So I have rewritten the story but only partially. I'm not completely where I was when I ended it the first time but it will get there again :) 

Sorry to do this to you guys but I just didn't like the way it was turning out so I made some changes and will make more further down the road! So forget everything you read before!

I hope you guys enjoy the revised version! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think and voice your opinions! 

Thanks for tuning in you guys :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Madara stared out the window of the carriage, watching the scenery dart past as they rode by. His eyes snapped forward to where Hashirama sat seated across from him. As soon as he looked over Hashirama, who had been looking at him, immediately averted his gaze. The Uchiha rolled his eyes with a smile and turned his attention back to the window.

"Do you always stare at your guests this way?" He asked, turning to the Senju King.

Hashirama gave him a sheepish smile and twiddled his thumbs. "My apologies...I am just simply taken by your beauty. I was not expecting you to have such fine features. I don't know I just...I pictured a--"

"Let me guess you were expecting some ugly brute to be wedding you?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened in an instant and the Senju threw his hands up. "No! No, not at all! I just...I wasn't expecting someone so delicate and--"

"Delicate?" Madara repeated with wide eyes and a more than amused grin. "Now not only am I beautiful, I'm delicate?"

Hashirama sighed and buried his face in his hands, completely mortified. "I..I'm sorry. I'll just do us both a favor and stop talking now."

"Oh no by all means please continue." The Uchiha insisted, enjoying the other monarch's mortification.

The Senju looked up at him with an embarrassed smile. He was never good at making normal conversation but the fact that he was to marry the person he was talking to now just made it more stressful to talk to him. "You're enjoying watching me make a complete ass of myself aren't you?"

"Very much yes."

The two shared a laugh and Madara shifted in his seat. So this was the mighty King Hashirama, leader of the Senju Kingdom? Well, the Senju King certainly wasn't the only one surprised by the other.

"I apologize, I just...I do not know how to act around you." Hashirama replied, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I am just pleased that you act civilized towards me...which is more than I can say for your brother."

Hashirama immediately frowned, remembering the earlier scrap between his brother and betrothed. Tobirama had said some less than favorable things to Madara and they had to be separated before something awful happened and a horrible mistake was made. 

"Please forgive him, he is just--"

"Filled with hatred. Don't worry...it's to be expected. He is certainly not only one, my brother and my colleagues are as well and I am sure yours are as well. We have been at war with each other for over two hundred years. The hatred won't just evaporate into thin air simply because we have reached a conclusion that will end it. It has been taught to us since we were children, engraved into our minds and hearts. A marriage between us will not change that. We must end these lessons of hatred and start teaching new ones of...of...--"

"Love?" Hashirama suggested, noticing that the other monarch couldn't find the word that he was thinking of.

Madara sighed and turned his gaze back out the window, his lips curling in a smile. "I was going to say tolerance but I suppose love is even better."

"I think loving each other is so much better than simply tolerating each other. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Uchiha turned to look at him, eyes glinting with something the Senju couldn't quite place. "On that we do agree."

.................

Izuna glared at the roof of his cottage, trying to ignore the man sitting across from him. Why his brother insisted that he and the Senju Prince ride together he had no idea, but it didn't please him not one little bit. He couldn't stand the silver haired man and he was quite certain the other couldn't stand him either which only made their predicament worse.

"Are your carriage rides always this bumpy and uncomfortable?" The Senju asked grouchily, slouching in his seat.

"Excuse me?" Izuna asked, setting his glare on the other.

"We have been bumping and jerking this entire ride. It's making me sick."

"Well...we have been "bumping and jerking" because there is no road for our carriages to ride on. Nothing but jagged stone and slippery earth. Perhaps you Senju should construct a road between our kingdoms if you would like more comfortable carriage rides." The Uchiha fired back.

The Senju growled at him and he happily returned the favor before turning away and slouching against the window. "You Uchiha are insufferable."

"And you Senju are no better."

"At least we are civilized human beings."

Izuna felt something in him snap and he sat up and uncrossed his arms. "What did you just say? You're civilized human beings? And what are we then?! Hm!? Are we animals to you? Not worthy of living in your eyes!?"

Tobirama leaned forward and met his furious gaze head on. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Uchiha dog."

"If it was not for my brother and his love for this alliance between our brothers I would bury my fist right in your arrogant face." The Uchiha Prince growled, staring deep into the other's crimson eyes. 

He slumped back into his seat and turned his eyes back to the window and returned to watching the trees pass by. "You Senju are the whole reason for this war. Your intolerance and hatred of things you don't understand prompted your King to try and invade Uchiha soil and because of that we have been at each other's throats for years. Now there is a chance to stop the fighting and constant bloodshed and you try to sabotage it."

"If that is what you truly believe then you Uchiha are more ignorant than we thought. No one truly knows how this war between us began. Some say the Senju tried to invade, others claim the Uchiha attempted to kill one of our kings, there is even a story of how the Senju stole the wife of an Uchiha King and that is how it began. No one knows the truth and no one ever will."

Izuna remained silent for a while, eyes focused on the forest and it's beautiful scenery. "Perhaps." Slowly he turned to the white haired man and lowered his eyes. "Yet, still you try to destroy all that our brothers want. Peace. And if I was younger and still a bit more headstrong and angry I would have let you but my brother's wish for peace between us outweighs my desire to strike you down. Now, I would like to endure the rest of this journey in silence."

Tobirama glared at him but said nothing, turning to look out his window as well. The tension in the air was suffocating and he couldn't wait to arrive at the castle so he could get as far away from these foreigners as possible.

................

Madara shifted as he heard the trumpets in the air, signaling the return of the King. Moments later the door was opened and two rows of men all dressed in uniform were waiting for them. The Uchiha looked up as Hashirama rose and exited the carriage, turning and outstretching his hand to him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Madara questioned as he stood and headed to the door. 

"Assisting you out of the carriage. It's only right...since you are my betrothed. Come, no need to be shy at all. Your arrival here was kept a secret from the public. No one even knows you are here."

The foreign King stared at his hand for a moment but nodded and accepted. He allowed the Senju to aid him out of the carriage and looked up with wide eyes at the beautiful palace which greeted him first. It was surrounded by unfamiliar trees which were barren of their leaves and left nothing but broken looking plants. An enormous staircase led up to the palace where a single woman waited. 

She quickly descended the steps and rushed up to King Hashirama, bowing lowly in respect and rising with a bright smile. She was a beautiful young maiden with blood red hair and green eyes. Her gown was enough in itself to prove her noble status, a rich velvet red gown trimmed with gold and sparkling with rubies and yellow diamonds. A golden circlet sat around her forehead and more gems glittered all over her person. 

"Your Majesty!" She exclaimed happily. "I have never been so relieved to see your face. You gave us such a fright last night...we all feared the worst! What were you thinking!?"

"I simply needed a moment alone to clear my thoughts, but I discovered something out on my travels." He replied with a grin.

"Oh? And what pray tell is that?"

"My future spouse!" He eagerly announced, taking Madara by the hand and pulling him up to his side, presenting him to her. "Mito...I am honored to present King Madara."

Her smile immediately died down and she gave Madara a look so cold he felt a fist of ice cold around his heart and a shiver rush down his spine. He shrunk away from the harshness of her glare and even shifted nervously. For a woman so small in stature she certainly held a fierceness to her.

She bowed slightly, inclining her head to him. "Your Majesty...it is truly an honor." She stated, though her voice was still void of any emotion and warmth. 

"Yes, I thank you." He stated.

"Your Majesty...I suggest we show these foreigners to their rooms and see to their things. I am sure that they are all tired from their journey and wish to rest." 

Hashirama nodded, noticing the cold aura around the noblewoman. "You may take his nobles to their rooms, I will take Madara to my bedchamber as he will be sharing it with me."

Madara gasped and turned to him, his face flushing a deep beet red. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it, deciding it would be better to not argue their customs. 

"Come." Hashirama urged, tugging him towards the palace. "Let's get you settled and then see about getting you something to eat, I am sure you are famished and hungry for a real meal." He replied with a warm smile.

His words brought a smile to the Uchiha's lips and he nodded, allowing himself to be led towards the palace.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Madara blushed deeply as Hashirama opened the doors to his bedchambers that the two of them would be sharing. He still couldn't shake the thought of sharing a room with the other man, let alone a bed! He was never known as one to share his space with others. A small smile graced his face as the Senju monarch led him inside and gently closed the doors behind them. The servants had already brought Madara's belongings inside and he assumed his clothes were already put away alongside their King's.

Curious onyx eyes looked over the large room. It was clearly designed for a royal, gold and ornate embroidery decorating almost every inch of the room. Four long and arched windows ran along the right wall. The bed was enormous and covered with silken red sheets. A desk overflowing with papers messily thrown about sat abandoned in the far left corner. Decorative couches were displayed all about the room, along with some bookcases and interesting looking plants. To his surprise there was also a canvas in the corner of the room with an unfinished painting displayed on it.

"You're an artist?" He thought aloud, walking over to the work in progress and perusing it with intrigued eyes.

Hashirama flushed and nodded sheepishly. "Well...I wouldn't go as far as calling myself an artist. I try my hand at drawing and painting but they never truly turn out the way I want them to."

"Hn...well it's a shame you can't see the beauty in your work. These are quite exquisite." Madara marveled as he looked over the unfished art, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke it. "You have a wonderful style."

Pink tinted the Senju's cheeks and he gave a humble nod. "Thank you. I..I hope you find this room to your liking. I apologize for the mess I have made of it."

Madara gave him a small smile. "It's fine...really. Much more grand than I imagined, truly a room fit for a King."

"Wonderful, so...are you prepared to meet with the rest of my court tonight?" Hashirama asked, walking up to Madara and taking his hand gently.

"I'm not so certain that I am. Your friend from earlier did not seem very fond of me..."

Hashirama smirked and raised a brow. "Mito? Oh, she's harmless...she just isn't too thrilled with our plans to end the war."

"Well, she didn't look very harmless. In fact...she looked like she was going to flay me right where I stood and have my body drawn and quartered." The Uchiha admit, remembering the harshness of the redheaded woman's gaze.

"She can be a bit...difficult to get along with when you first meet her but she will grow on you and you her. I promise you that."

Although the Uchiha monarch had his doubts he simply nodded with a slight smile. His eyes traveled to the bed and he smiled. "There is one thing I must ask."

Hashirama's dark eyes brightened. "And what is that ?"

"Are you a cuddler?"

.......................

Tobirama watched the foreigners head into their rooms, servants carrying their belongings into the room. For reasons that escaped even him, the silver haired Prince couldn't keep his eyes off Izuna. There was just something about him...something that was almost enchanting.

He was like a personification of the moon. His skin pale and flawless and his long onyx black hair falling down his back, bound in a tight braid. Dark eyes were lowered and focused on his room for the next couple days, harshly scrutinizing and burning with an emotion the Senju couldn't quite place.

Onyx eyes suddenly flicked over to him and a deep frown etched itself onto Izuna's face. "What are you staring at me for?" He snapped, his voice sharp like a blade.

"Do not flatter yourself." He snapped harshly, turning his eyes to the servants. "Why would anyone want to gaze upon an ugly gorgon like you?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Oh, such harmful insults. What are you five?"

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Bugger off."

"Go to--"

"Nice to see the two of you are getting along so nicely." Hashirama replied as he walked up to them, Madara right at his side.

Tobirama glared at his brother but couldn't stop himself from turning the glare upon Madara instead. "Funny."

The Senju King ignored him, turning to the brother of his future spouse. "Prince Izuna, I trust your rooms are to your liking."

"They are...though I am not comfortable with my brother sharing a bed with a treacherous swine like you."

Madara's eyes nearly bulged at his brother's sharp tongue. "Izuna!"

Tobirama quickly stepped forward, red eyes live with fury and anger. "You will watch your mouth you little--"

"Enough!" Hashirama shouted almost angrily, his booming voice echoing through the corridor. "Please...all this hostility is not what I wanted when I invited you all to come here. Our mission is peace and that cannot be achieved when we are at each other's throats."

"It's to be expected." Madara replied simply with a shrug of the shoulders. "I warned you beforehand that all the hatred between our kingdoms would not pjust vanish into thin air."

"Yes, I know but it wouldn't kill the two of you to at least try to get along. I know neither one of you approves of this but it will happen whether you approve or not. There is nothing that will change my mind on the matter."

"Or mine." Madara quickly added, glaring softly at his little brother.

Izuna rolled his eyes and headed for his room. "Perhaps nothing will change your opinions on this idiotic plan...but it also does not change the fact that this is dangerous and could get the two of you killed or worse! Our reactions are only a taste of what you'll receive when our people find out."

Hashirama shook his head. "Not everyone longs for the war to continue and not all of the Senju despise the Uchiha."

"Perhaps not but I am sure there are a great amount who are just like your ass of a brother. They think we're nothing but animals who deserve to be slaughtered and wiped out." The Uchiha Prince snapped at the King before storming into his room, ordering the servants out and slamming the door behind him.

Madara sighed, looking at Hashirama with saddened eyes. "I'm afraid our little tour of your palace will have to wait. I do not feel comfortable leaving my brother alone in this condition."

The Senju monarch smiled and nodded. "No, I understand. Please by all means stay with him. I shall see you at supper." He replied, pulling the other's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Madara's cheeks darkened and he returned the smile. "Yes, of course."

The two shared one final smile before Madara turned and entered his brother's room. He softly closed the door behind him with an irritated outtake of breath before turning to face his brother, who was already glaring daggers at him.

"You are in no position to be glaring at me." The elder replied, his face immediately stern and full of disappointment. "I told you that--"

"I'm well aware of what you said to me. Do not scold and upbraid me like some child!"

"Then stop acting like one! Honestly, can you not at least try to get along with the Senju?"

"You act as if I'm the one always running around and starting these conflicts but I am not! I would manage to be civilized to your precious husband to be if his brother wasn't constantly acting like a piece of horse shit!" The younger Uchiha snapped. "He's just so arrogant and ignorant not to mention he's becoming a constant pain in my side! And he keeps staring at me like I'm a pound of meat and he's a hungry tiger about to pounce!"

Madara sighed and shook his head. "I know that Prince Tobirama can be...a bit _difficult_ to be around but he is--"

"Completely _**insufferable!"**_ Izuna nearly shouted, his face burning with anger.

"Be that as it may you still need to try and make an effort to act civilized." Madara replied, trying to get rid of the teasing smile on his face. Soon his lips were drawn in a tight line and he looked his younger sibling in the eye. "We can't...we just cannot lose this opportunity Izuna. It's our only hope for peace."

The younger Uchiha sighed, his anger ebbing away at the tone in his older brother's voice. He nodded gently, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "I know. I know...I'm sorry."

Madara smiled and pulled his sibling into a tight hug. "Don't be, there's no need. Just try not to make such outbursts at supper tonight."

Onyx eyes rolled and Izuna buried his face in his brother's shoulder, nuzzling him lovingly. "Perhaps I'll just hold my tongue completely, would that satisfy you?"

Madara laughed heartily, running his fingers through his brother's hair. "If it keeps you from making relations with the Senju even more strained than they already are then be my guest brother."

.......................

"What if they have decided not to come? Or they're so angry that they are leaving right now even as we speak!?" Hashirama thought out loud, twiddling his thumbs above the table.

"Then good riddance." Tobirama snapped coldly. "Then we can settle things properly with those dogs and kill them like we ought to."

"Your Highness!" Mito exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. "Don't say such awful things!"

Hashirama glared up at his brother and slammed his fist on the table. "Perhaps I should have sent you off with Danzo!" He snapped. "It seems you have much more in common with that slimy old fart than I suspected!"

"I agree!" The Prince quickly shot back. "Perhaps you should have sent me off! At least then you would have spared me the burden of sitting here and dealing with your childish nonsense!"

 **"Enough!"** Mito shouted, bolting to her feet. Her face was flushed a dark red just like her hair and her furious emerald gaze shifted between both men. "This is ridiculous. Your Majesty, I'm sure the Uchiha have a perfectly good explanation for why they are tardy. And Your Highness...this is your brother's dream for peace and that is no way to speak of it. Disagree if you must but please do not attempt to bully him into changing his mind. You may not like his solution to ending the war but the least you could do is try and support him."

Both men looked away at her words and the noblewoman returned to her seat with a satisfied smile. As she sat, the doors were pulled opened and all three turned to watch as Madara, Izuna and the rest of their court filed into the room. They were all dressed in alien but lavish clothing and none but the Uchiha King looked very pleased to be in attendance.

Hashirama let out a sigh of relief and quickly rose out of his seat, nearly rushing to the other monarch's side. "Your Majesty...I was beginning to worry." He greeted, taking the Uchiha's hand and leading him towards his chair at the table beside his own.

"I am dreadfully sorry for keeping you all waiting. My brother and I were in his rooms and I'm afraid we lost track of the time." Madara explained softly, smiling as Hashirama pulled his chair out for him. "I thank you King Hashirama."

"The pleasure is all mine." The Senju mused, pushing him in gently. "Please, Prince Izuna allow me."

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes but didn't mutter a sound of challenge or resistance as the King approached him. With a light sigh he took his seat and adjusted himself once he was pushed up to the table. "Thank you...I see Your Majesty is feeling rather kind tonight." The Prince muttered, glaring softly at his plate.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Prince Izuna." Mito replied, tucking her napkin neatly into her lap. "That is just his Majesty being his usual self."

"Hm. Well, forgive me for not being so thoroughly impressed."

"Brother." Madara warned, giving his brother a glance that all but screamed caution. "I do hope you remember our earlier conversation."

"Oh, all too well do I remember brother." The Prince murmured, lifting his goblet and taking a sip of his wine. Immediately he made a sour face and discarded the cup with a soft gag. His gag soon turned to a harsh bout of coughing and the Prince raised a hand to excuse himself.

"Izuna, are you alright?" Madara asked, leaning over and brushing a hand over his younger brother's forearm.

The Prince, completely red in the face and still coughing, raised a hand to him and nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He croaked out. "This wine is just terrible."

"Brother--"

"You cannot blame me for telling the truth. The vile stuff nearly killed me."

"My dearest apologies Prince Izuna." Hashirama chimed in politely, offering the Uchiha Prince another kind smile. "Can I get you anything else?"

Groaning lightly in somewhat annoyance at the polite smile thrown his way, the Prince turned away. "Water. Please."

Madara sighed but knew that that was as good as his brother's tone was going to get. With a shake of the head he brought his own goblet his to his lips and took a sip of his own wine. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he took another sip, fighting back a soft groan of approval. Izuna's taste in wines was definitely lacking.

"I must disagree with you brother. I found the wine to be quite delectable." The Uchiha monarch teased, sending an almost cruel smile to his brother.

Izuna retorted with a light scuff. "Yes well it's no secret to anyone that you have some rather... peculiar tastes."

"Oh?" Madara inquired, crossing his arms. "And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Yes, please do explain." Sakumo chimed in with a wicked smile. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say you've piqued all of our curiosities."

"Ah, ah! Not one more word out of you brother!" Madara immediately warned, throwing a harsh glance at his younger brother. "And you!" The monarch snapped at Sakumo who merely grinned teasingly. "Hush."

"Don't worry dear Sakumo." Izuna murmured. "I'd be more than happy to tell you everything when my brother is not present in the room."

Madara's cheeks flared red and he kicked his brother underneath the table. "Izuna!"

"Well, I do hope that that offer applies to everyone at this table Highness." Mito mused with a smile. "I too would love to hear about these peculiar tastes."

"There are no peculiar tastes!" Madara replied, his cheeks growing darker by the second. "My brother was just making up stories." With another furious glare he threw another kick across the table, smiling when his younger brother jumped in both pain and shock. "Right brother?"

"Ow...yes." Izuna muttered softly, throwing a pout in his brother's direction only to be ignored.

"If you're all quite finished...I believe it is high time to discuss the terms of this alliance." Tobirama replied, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "After all, that's what you two hope to achieve with this frivolous marriage is it not?"

Hashirama threw a glare in his brother's direction. "So soon brother? The Uchiha just arrived after all and dinner is hardly the time to discuss such--"

"The sooner the better. After all, the Uchiha cannot stay for long. Their people need a King to lead them." The Prince retorted cooly.

"Though it pains me to say it...I believe the Prince is right." Tsume begrudgingly agreed, keeping her eyes downcast. "Our stay here cannot be long. We will have to return to our home with news of the war's end and our King's marriage."

"Yes, of course and surely you will also want to coronate Prince Izuna quickly as well." Mito added, beckoning a servant to who was carrying a tray of salted meats and cheeses.

A stunned silence followed after the redhead woman's words and Izuna frowned deeply. He looked over at his older brother who returned his gaze with just as much confusion.

"And...why would I need to be coronated?" Izuna asked, his eyes lowering.

Mito looked around and blinked at the sudden tension in the air. "My apologies...I was under the impression that King Madara would live here after marrying King Hashirama."

"Why would he do that?" Sakumo inquired meeting Mito's gaze.

"Well, surely one of our monarchs will have to leave their kingdom and come to live with the other. What kind of marriage would they have if they were not ruling together? Side by side as most married rulers do. The union would be pointless if they were not truly going to act as one."

"And you just assumed that my brother would be the one to leave his home and stay here? Why not your King?" The Uchiha Prince nearly demanded.

"This is exactly why we need to negotiate these terms." Tobirama stated matter of factly, turning to glare at his older brother. "We have no idea what's going to happen after this wedding."

"Alright brother, you've made your point." Hashirama muttered, ignoring his brother's hardened gaze. "However, I still don't think that dinner is the proper place to do these things."

"Well, I think the timing is just right." The white haired Prince mused, an almost devious smile tugging at his lips. "We're all here so why don't you and your betrothed make some decisions. For instance who will be the one to relocate?"

Another moment of silence passed and Hashirama turned to Madara, who was staring intently at the table. His hands were gripping his silverware so tightly his knuckles were turning white and his cheeks were darkening by the second. Just as the Senju was about to open his mouth and ask the other King if he was alright, Madara spoke up; his voice barely above a whisper.

"I will."

Izuna choked on his water, nearly knocking down his chair in his haste to stand. "Brother!"

Sakumo wasted no time speaking up, his voice filled with disapproval. "Your Majesty, that is quite a--"

"You all said it, one of us must leave our kingdom! Why not me?"

"Because you have a kingdom to run!" Tsume exclaimed.

"And he does not?!" Tobirama quickly snapped back, jabbing a finger in his brother's direction. 

The noblewoman threw a feral glare in the Senju Prince's direction, resisting the urge to snarl like she always did when upset. "Begging your pardon... _Highness,_ but I meant a kingdom that truly matters."

"Tsume!" Madara warning, eyeing her with a stern gaze. "Enough. I will leave my kingdom and come here. It's not that heinous a situation, besides it's not like I'm leaving you with no ruler at all. Izuna has been preparing to inherit my throne since our father died. I'm sure he is more than ready to take over our kingdom and rule in my place."

The Uchiha Prince shook his head slowl, his breathing hitched and his eyes panicked. "Brother, I beg of you don't--!"

"Everything will be fine Izuna...you are more than prepared for this." Madara whispered, feeling his brother's panic from where he sat. It tore him apart to see his brother so scared but he knew the Senju would never agree to send Hashirama away. Someone had to compromise...

Izuna shook his head, his breathing growing more and more rapid, almost as if he were hyperventilating. His eyes widened and it was becoming clearer that he was a little disoriented. A shaky hand came up to clutch at his chest and his footing unraveling.

"Your Highness?" Sakumo called, worrying quickly taking over his face. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

The Prince opened his mouth to speak but no words would form. Instead he choked and gagged, roughly gripping at his clothes before finally he coughed up blood. Crimson erupted onto the table, the ground and even managed to spray Mito who was unfortunate enough to be sitting near him. Immediately the noblewoman shrieked in shock, quickly scrambling away from the table and frantically wiping her face.

 _"Brother!"_ Madara cried out in absolute horror. He practically leapt out of his seat, along with Sakumo and Tsume who rushed to the Prince's side. Izuna instinctively reached out for his brother with a pained gasp before collapsing to the ground. The Uchiha monarch and his court knelt down around the Prince, surrounding him. As gently as possible, Madara pulled the other's head into his lap, flinching when Izuna hacked up more blood.

"Guards!" Hashirama yelled, his voice just as frantic as Madara's. "Guards come quickly!"

Madara cradled his brother close though his tears obscured his vision. "What..what's happening to him!?" He demanded.

Sakumo looked back at the table, specifically Izuna's goblet, before his eyes returned to the Prince, his expression dark and grim. "Poison." He rasped out. "Prince Izuna has been poisoned."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long D: I know I suck! But rest assured this story is not being discontinued!!! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this long chapter makes up for it just a little :D hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Madara fought back an onslaught of tears as he looked over his younger brother, lying in his bed and still fighting the effects of the poison. Though he was no longer coughing up blood spasmodically he would writhe and groan in agony. The Uchiha King had never felt so much pain in his entire life. To be completely powerless as he watched his last remaining relative suffer the tortures of the damned...it made his very soul ache.

He felt a hand gently grip his shoulder and he resisted the urge to groan his annoyance. "Your Majesty please--"

"I've said it once and I will say it again Sakumo!" Madara angrily snapped, turning to cast a dangerous glare at the nobleman. "I will not leave his side!"

"Your Majesty please...you need to rest." Tsume quickly added, her eyes and tone filled with worry. "There is nothing more you can do for the Prince."

"I do not care! He needs me..." The monarch brokenly retorted, turning back to face his brother. His tears were on the brink of escaping now more than ever and he stubbornly blinked them back. "I will not leave him here to suffer alone."

Tsume and Sakumo shared a look but knew it was useless to argue any further. Their King was glued to his brother's side. Defeated and worn of trying to persuade the monarch from leaving, the two nobles retreated back to their seats. If they could not convince their leader to leave then they had no choice but to stay. After the poisoning of the Prince, their only heir to the Uchiha throne, Madara could not be left alone. Not with treacherous Senju snakes lurking around every corner.

With a soft breath Tsume reached over and took Sakumo's hand, getting his attention. He turned to her, his dark eyes filled with curiosity and confusion.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I fear our dear Izuna may not pull through." She murmured, careful not to let their King overhear her words. Her dark eyes moved to the grieving monarch before returning to the nobleman's face. "I have never seen any poison like this before."

"We cannot afford to be pessimistic now Tsume." He gently scolded, turning to gaze at the sickly Prince. His skin was a horrid palish green and glistened with sweat. His face was twisted in agony, even as he slept. Blood was beginning to seep through his lips but the King quickly wiped it away.

He had known both the King and the Prince since they were children. He had been there guard when they were young. The man remembered when they would tug onto his clothes and climb onto him like little monkeys swinging from tree branches. How they grew into bickering but loving teens who would spar with him and horse ride with him. Their little smiles, frivolous laughter and big eyes were engraved into his mind...he couldn't imagine life without them. He loved them with a strength that was far beyond simple loyalty.

"Our King needs us now more than ever." He continued, turning back to Tsume. "Let us see how the gods work before we make assumptions. Perhaps the dosage of poison was not enough to prove fatal and he will pull through. Maybe there's an antido--"

Sakumo's sentence was cut off by the doors loudly swinging open. Both nobles leapt to their feet as Senju guards suddenly rushed in, their King quickly following behind them with an unfamiliar man dressed in common clothing. Tsume began to rush over to her King but was halted when he raised his hand to her.

"How dare you just...barge in here! After all that you have done!" The Uchiha monarch harshly snapped as he rose to his feet. "Get out!"

Hashirama raised his hands in surrender. "I only wish to see how your brother fares."

" _Why?!_ Why do you care what happens to my brother?!" Madara demanded furiously. "Is this not what you and your people want!? To see me and my people destroyed!? I should have known all along that something like this would happen...my brother warned me that you and your people were no good but I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to believe that we could have peace but I was wrong and now my brother--!"

"Madara!" Hashirama exclaimed, grabbing the other by the arms. "Please, I beseech you, **listen** to me. I was not responsible for the poisoning of your brother. I swear it."

Dark eyes hardened and the Uchiha shoved his way out of the other's arms. "I do not believe you." He growled coldly.

"Then that is your choice but I am only here to help. This man is a doctor." Hashirama explained, motioning to the common man behind him. "He can help your brother, save him even."

_"No!"_

"If your brother does not see a doctor then he will die." Hashirama nearly pleaded. "The poison is acting quickly...he still bleeds does he not?!"

Madara angrily turned his onyx gaze to the ground. His fists balled at his sides and he moved back to his brother's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his brother struggled in agony just to take a breath. It ripped at his heart and left a pain inside of him that even he could not fathom.

Hashirama slowly approached the two, not wanting to provoke the Uchiha. His hands gently gripped the foreign monarch's shoulder. "I know you do not want to lose your brother. That is the last thing you want isn't it? Please...let me prove my innocence. Let me help you save him."

"If he dies...I will tear you apart with my bare hands! And that is no threat My King. That is a promise, I can assure you." Madara snapped, once again shoving the other away and stepping aside. "Very well...bring your doctor."

With an almost relieved smile the Senju monarch quickly waved the man over. He stepped aside quickly to give the man the space he needed to work. He attempted to guide the other monarch aside but as soon as his hands touched Madara, the Uchiha King harshly smacked his hands away.

The Uchiha returned to his subjects who welcomed him with open arms. Sakumo enveloped him in his arms and soothingly stroked his arms while Tsume ran her fingers through his long hair. Hashirama watched the spectacle with a light smile before turning back to the doctor. He was looking over the sickly Prince with focused eyes before unstrapping his pouch and quickly perusing through its contents. The Senju King could only hope that there was something to be done about the Prince's illness.

...............

Tobirama angrily stalked through the kitchen which was lined up with each of the servants and cooks. After the Uchiha Prince's poisoning the kitchen had been locked down and all of the staff rounded up. One of them had to be responsible...and he would find out who.

"I'll ask again." He announced, red eyes lowered with harsh cruelty. "Which one of you delivered the Prince's wine?"

He would have paid attention earlier at supper, should have paid heavy attention what with foreign enemies being present but he didn't feel the need too. Madara and his entourage's presence in their Kingdom was supposed to be kept a secret from his people but he should have known someone would find out. The nobles had spies stalking the shadows in every corner. Of course someone not very pleased with the Uchiha's presence found out and wanted them dead. Now, the foreign Prince laid dying and the plans for peace were in jeopardy.

Tobirama however never bothered with the help. They were trained to be invisible in the presence of royalty and that was exactly how he treated them. However his apathy towards them this time proved to be a nearly fatal mistake. Now his brother's plans for peace were at risk and while he may not agree with said plans...it was still his duty to see the King's wishes fulfilled in any way possible.

His fist slammed onto the wooden table beside him, making every person in the room jump in surprise. "I'll not ask a third time. If you force my hand...I will begin removing body parts and I assure you that they will be things you will miss."

"P..please Your Highness." A young girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes pleaded with a soft, shaky and broken voice. "I..I beg of you--"

"Your pathetic pleas mean nothing! There has been an attempt on a King's life tonight and now a Prince lies sick and dying. All of you were aware of said King's presence and knew of the harsh relations between our kingdoms. That's incentive enough for one of you to want the Uchihas dead...or fulfill the orders of one of the nobles who wanted the Uchiha's dead. One of you is the culprit behind this poisoning and will be punished accordingly but if no one will confess...then _all_ of you will suffer."

The Prince unsheathed his sword and it glistened brightly in the moon's glow. "Now...would anyone like to confess before I begin my work?" There was an almost optimistic tint in his voice but it was gone the moment no one answered. "Very well then."

Tobirama harshly snatched a young kitchen boy by the neck and slammed him upon the table. He squirmed and screamed in absolute terror, his wide eyes focused on the sparkling blade looming above him.

"N..no, Your Highness please!" He cried, fresh tears staining his cheeks. "I beg of you please!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Tobirama waved over a guard. "Hold him down." He demanded as he tugged up the boys sleeve. "One finger should do quite nicely."

A gut wrenching scream filled with agony pierced the air as the Prince swiftly severed the boy's pointer finger. Blood leapt onto the table and stained the Senju Prince's face and hands with crimson. Stunned and disgusted cries flew into the air as the others watched on in complete terror. Tobirama held up the disembodied finger before apathetically tossing it over his shoulder. A maiden shrieked in pure disbelief as it landed beside her feet and scrambled back.

With a sigh, the Prince wiped his cheek of blood before turning to the other servants watching in terror behind him. "Now who would like to go next?"

...................

Hashirama watched Madara with an almost longing gaze. The other monarch had not spared him a single glance or word since his doctor had examined Izuna. Luckily, the dosage of the poison was not large enough to be fatal and there was even an antidote which had already been administered. The doctor informed them that even with the remedy the Prince would still be weak and in a bit of pain for a few more days but should recover quickly.

Upon the doctor's departure, the Uchiha monarch rushed back to his brother's side. He gently comforted his younger brother as he laid asleep in bed, wiping his sweat sheeted brow and whispering words of comfort. His two court members were also at the Prince's side. Both looked immensely relieved at the news that their Prince would recover. The feral looking woman laid on the opposite side of Izuna, running her fingers through his hair while the white haired nobleman knelt beside his King. He had his arms around his monarch's torso, holding him close as he comforted his brother.

Hashirama watched the spectacle silently, amazed at the amount of love they all seemed to hold for each other. It nearly made him envious. He couldn't even get his younger brother to give him a hug, Mito was much too concerned with appearances to even hold his hand and he would honestly rather die than touch Danzo.

The King's thoughts were interrupted as the door was thrown open. He leapt to his feet as his brother stormed inside, his clothes stained with blood. Two guards filed in after him, holding a young and frightened servant who's face was stained with tears.

Near panic, the Senju King approached Tobirama and worriedly looked him over. "B..brother!? What happened--"

"Calm down." The white haired Prince replied, slapping away his older brother's hands. "This blood is not mine. In fact, I'm not quite sure who's blood stains my clothing now since this blood belongs to more than a few people."

Hashirama's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. He looked the young boy held captive by his guards before moving back to his brother. "Tobirama...what have you done?"

"I merely interrogated the servants and the cooks." He stated simply with a shrug. "One of them had to have delivered the poison and I've discovered who it was." He motioned to the boy behind him with a harsh glare.

The Senju monarch moved over to look at the young man. He had medium length silver hair and black eyes covered with a pair of circular glasses. His face was slightly bruised and more tears still leaked from his eyes. He clutched his right hand close to his chest and it was then that Hashirama discovered the boy was bleeding.

"What did you do to him?" The King inquired, turning to his younger sibling.

"Nothing he didn't deserve. Many more innocents suffered because he refused to come forward and confess. He only chose to admit the truth when I moved to question him probably thinking it would spare him some pain."

"But...what did you do to him?"

"I simply cut off a finger...or two."

_"Tobirama!"_

"The boy deserved it." Madara suddenly stated, rising from his spot next to Izuna and approaching the two royals. His harsh onyx eyes settled on the silver haired boy before he harshly slapped him across the face, sending him crashing to the ground. He gave the boy no time to recover, kicking him roughly in the gut before yanking him back to his feet. "I should cut you down where you stand you pathetic and insolent worm!"

He shoved the boy away before glaring at Hashirama, crossing his arms expectantly. "Surely, he cannot be the mastermind behind this plot."

"My thoughts exactly." Tobirama added. "He's much too soft to be a schemer...he had to have been ordered by someone to poison Prince Izuna. The question is, by whom?"

"I have a feeling that we already know who ordered him to do this." Hashirama murmured, his eyes lowering and hardening. "There is only one person who knew of the Uchiha's arrival and was not incredibly pleased."

"Impossible." Tobirama quickly replied. "Danzo isn't even here. You sent him away to prevent something like this from happening."

"Just because he is not here does not mean he has no influence. Danzo has spies just like every other noble in this kingdom." Hashirama looked to the silver haired boy. He seemed to have visibly paled just at the mere mention of Danzo's name. With a frown the King turned towards his guards. "Take him to the dungeons and be sure to keep him heavily guarded. I do not want anyone trying to aid him in escaping. We will keep him there until Lord Danzo returns and be sure to keep Prince Izuna well protected also. I don't want any more attempts on any of the Uchiha's lives, go now."

The two men bowed in respect before harshly escorting the boy out of the room. Hashirama watched them go with a deep frown. He wanted to lash out and break something but there was nothing within his reach. Besides anger would get him nowhere though he should have taken more cautious steps to prevent Danzo's schemes from coming to fruition. Izuna wasn't going to die thank the gods but had he been more careful...

"This is not your fault brother." Tobirama chimed, seeming to read his brother's mind. "Do not blame yourself. We all know Danzo to be quite a treacherous man. We all should have been more careful and attentive."

"Who is this man you speak of?" Madara inquired, brow furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

"Lord Danzo. He was apart of my father's court. He's old, bitter and holds nothing but contempt for both you and your people." Hashirama explained. "He would rather die than see our people at peace and that is why I sent him away when you announced you'd be traveling here. It would seem that is not enough to keep him from scheming however."

"Why poison my brother?" The Uchiha monarch demanded. "Why not poison me instead?"

"The poison was probably meant for you." Tobirama answered. "It could have been given to Izuna by mistake...the servants are not familiar with your people or your royalty. They have no idea who you are or what you look like."

"Not to mention you share a remarkable resemblance to your brother." Hashirama added, looking towards Prince Izuna. "There's really no way for anyone who has never seen the two of you before to be able to tell you apart."

Well, that certainly did nothing to improve Madara's mood, if anything it made him feel worse than he did before. Frowning deeply, he turned away from the two Senju and moved back towards the bed. It should be him laying sick and near death not his little brother. He had had the same thought before earlier on that evening but now he knew it to be true. The target was meant to be him...and he deserved it too. After all, this was all his doing. He was the reason they came to the Senju kingdom and Izuna was the one who practically begged him not to come but he refused to listen and now...

"Your Majesty, I think it is time we retire to our rooms. You need rest." Tsume softly spoke, looking up at her King.

Madara frowned at her and rubbed at his temples. "I will not leave my brother." He stated for perhaps the hundredth time that night.

"Your Majesty--"

"Your Lady is right. You do need your rest." Hashirama intercepted, approaching Madara and taking his hands. He was surprised to find that the other monarch didn't slap or shove him away. "I will have my personal guard stay here and watch over your brother."

"And what makes you think I will put my trust in your men?!" The Uchiha snapped, glaring into his eyes.

Hashirama simply tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, smiling when his cheeks tinted pink at the gesture. "They are loyal to no one but me and are under oath. They will not harm your brother, I swear it. In fact, they won't even know who he is. I will tell them that he is a noble in my court that is under fear of assassination."

Madara lowered his eyes but nodded softly. He opened his mouth to speak but Hashirama spoke before he could even utter a sound.

"I know...if any harm comes to your brother, you will tear me apart with your bare hands." He repeated almost teasingly with a small smile.

.......................

"Sakumo?"

The white haired man looked over at Tsume, who sat on her bed. Her wild hair was pulled back into a tight braid and she had exchanged her gown for a simple white nightdress. All traces of cosmetics had been wiped from her face and she looked sullen and worn but strangely intrigued as well.

"What is it Tsume?"

"Do you think...it's possible for the two Kings to fall in love?"

Sakumo frowned at the sudden question. Why the curiosity about such a thing? It was a strange question to ask and he wasn't quite sure himself about the answer. "I..I suppose it is. Love is an unpredictable thing. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...the way King Hashirama looks at our King Madara. The way he speaks to him, reassures him and even touches him. He's so tender and caring towards him, it's almost as if...as if he wants to fall in love with him and even wants Madara to love him in return."

"Well, if they are to be married he probably does not want their union to be simply out of obligation. Perhaps he does want to love our King and who could blame him? A loveless marriage has to be a painful and dreary one."

"Hm...do you think King Madara will come to love him in return?"

"Perhaps. Only time will tell..."

......................

Madara laid awake in bed, unable to get any rest. Hashirama laid beside him, surprisingly already fast asleep which the Uchiha was somewhat thankful for. The man had been painfully awkward as they prepared for bed, stealing shy glances at him and being hesitant in even entering the bed with him.

The Uchiha monarch tossed and turned until he finally ended up on his side, facing the other King. He blushed as he awkwardly watched the other sleep. Hashirama looked...much more stern when he was asleep, which came as a bit of a shock. Madara had begun to wonder if the King was even capable of looking stern at all. Although he had only known the man for a day, a smile was always tugging at his lips and he always seemed so bright.

"Are you still awake?"

Madara nearly leapt out of his skin when the other spoke, bolting upright with a gasp. His onyx eyes widened in surprise and he gripping the front of his robes. He watched as Hashirama followed after him with an embarrassed smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I thought you were asleep."

"As much as I would like to be, I can't seem to get to sleep." The other monarch explained with a shrug. "I suppose I'm just not used to having someone in the bed beside me. It's actually quite a rather strange feeling."

Madara raised a brow at him. "I could leave if you'd like."

"N..no!" The other shouted a bit louder than he intended. "No." He tried again, his voice softer. "I meant no offense to you I've just...never had another person in my bed before."

"Hm...well, neither have I but I don't think that's the reason for my insomnia." Madara replied, lying down once again.

"You're still worried about your brother." Hashirama guessed, following after him.

The Uchiha sighed but nodded, not meeting the other's gaze. "Yes...I am."

"The doctor said he would recover soon with much bed rest and water. No one except myself will be able to enter that room since he's guarded like a fortified fortress I assure you Madara, no one is going to hurt him."

Madara nodded though Hashirama knew he was still not convinced. Concern was still etched onto his face and a few emotions sparkled in his dark eyes.

"Come." The Senju monarch beckoned softly, wrapping his arm around the other's waist and tugging him closer. "Let's get some rest."

Red flushed through Madara's cheeks and he was grateful the room was dark so the other could not see. He tensed up as he was pulled flush against the other man but slowly managed to relax. A soft sigh escaped him as his eyes slipped shut and he listened to the sound of the other man's breathing, trying to slip into slumber.

...................

Tobirama crossed his arms as he stared down the doors to Izuna's room. His brother had stayed true to his word. Dozens of guards stood alert outside the door and he guessed there were more inside. He didn't know why he was here instead of asleep in his bed but he felt...strangely compelled to watch over the foreign Prince himself and make sure no harm came to him. The fact that he himself failed to understand his own feelings angered him more than anything but he shoved the anger aside and made his way into the room.

His earlier prediction proved to be correct. A dozen more armored men were stationed all about the room, watching intently for any sign of danger. They all reached for their swords when the door was opened but relaxed when they saw who approached.

The Senju Prince ignored the strange glances cast his way and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the bed and took a seat beside the sleeping Prince. A frown tugged at his lips when he noticed Izuna had begun to bleed once again. Tobirama removed a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the other's bloodstained lips.

Izuna stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. He shifted until he was lying comfortably on his side, facing the Senju. He looked so peaceful while he slept it was almost hard to believe he was in any pain at all.

Tobirama crossed one leg over the other, watching the other sleep with lowered eyes. Now, the Prince looked more like an embodiment of the moon itself than anything else. His pale skin bathing in the silver of the moon's glow and his dark hair splayed all over the bed behind him. It was quite the sight to behold and Tobirama was surprised to find himself entranced by the other. With a low growl in his throat he crossed his arms and turned away, ignoring the strangely warm sensation growing in his chest.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"I am sorry."

Madara waved away the servant tending to his clothes and turned to face the other monarch. The Senju King watched him with sorrowful eyes but immediately turned to gaze at the ground when he looked his way. Both curious and confused the Uchiha sauntered over to him.

"What are you going on about?" He asked softly, gripping his chin when the man refused to look at him.

Hashirama met his gaze for a second before turning back to the ground. Gently, he tugged himself away from the gentle touch. "The poisoning of your brother was no scheme of mine."

"Yes, as you have stated a million times over already."

"But it still happened within the walls of my palace. You were supposed to be kept safe here and I...I failed you and your people in that regard. Now, your younger brother lays in bed under horrendous pain and my only hope for peace may walk out of the door and never return."

Madara fell to his knees before the other man so their eyes were level with each other. Both hands reached up to clasp at Hashirama's face and forced him to meet his eyes. _"What_ are you going on about?" He asked again.

The Senju sighed and pulled his head away from the other man's hands; grasping them in his own. He placed a kiss to each of his knuckles before releasing them. "I..I have come to realize my failures as a King and your potential suitor. Prince Izuna could have died because of my ill preparations or worse! Both of you could have fallen ill and died here! Then our countries would never know peace, all because I was careless and--!"

"Enough." Madara ordered, more than surprised by this sudden outburst of regret. "I am still in perfect health and while my brother does lay sick in bed your doctor has assured us of his recovery."

"Yes, but he still could have--!"

"This is not about what could have happened. You waste your time on these awful fantasies and they will do nothing but haunt you. The reality is both my brother and I shall live and our pursuit of peace will not be hindered by this poisoning."

Hashirama's wide eyes bore into his, glittering with confusion. "I don't understand...you were furious with me and my people just last night."

Now it was the Uchiha's turn to look away. "I thought I was going to the last remaining member of my blood last night." He stated simply. "I was afraid and angry. I will be the first to admit that I am not much of a thinker when I'm upset and you will have to forgive me for that. I said many things that I did not mean but I have no intention of leaving here without securing peace between our kingdoms." 

The Senju continued to stare at him; his brown eyes portraying a thousand different emotions. A hand raised to cup the other's face and his lips twitched as a small smile broke out. "I...thank you."

Madara returned the smile softly with a curt nod. He motioned to move away but was held in place when the other captured his wrist in his grasp. Curious, he turned to the Senju to find an optimistic chocolate gaze staring back at him.

"Let me take you on a stroll through the gardens this afternoon." Hashirama quickly blurted out. "I know that you're still upset with the poisoning of your brother but I think you will find the gardens quite therapeutic."

Despite the overwhelming hope planted in the other's eyes, the Uchiha still found himself hesitant to accept the kind offer. He cleared his throat softly and gently pulled his wrist out of the other's grip. "I...I would feel much better with this proposal if I was allowed to see my brother first."

Hashirama's entire being lit up with understanding and he nodded quickly. "Oh, of course! Of course! Please, by all means go and see him."

a smile spread across the Uchiha's face and he nodded gratefully."Thank you." With that he turned to make his way out of the room but halted his steps just as he reached the door. "I look forward to seeing your gardens. Hopefully, they will be just as colorful and artistic as their King."

And with that he was gone, leaving Hashirama with nothing but a bright grin and soft daydreams of their rendezvous. 

.............................

"And what fresh hell is **_this!?"_**

Crimson eyes sprang open and Tobirama leapt up from his seat, hand immediately reaching for the sword attached to his hip. He slowly relaxed when he caught sight of the Uchiha King's female subordinate Tsume standing in the doorway.

The feral woman was dressed in a shimmering silver gown; a velvet cloak pinned to her shoulders. Her wild curly brown hair was pinned up in ringlets that bounced with every step she took and jewels glittered all about her person. In all honesty, she looked like a true noblewoman but her ever present snarl and furious eyes ruined the nearly perfect picture. 

He sank back into his chair, red eyes narrowing. "Lower your voice." Tobirama ordered, one hand motioning to the stirring man at his side. "Or you'll wake him up."

"You are in no position to give me orders!"

A teasing smirk tugged at the Senju's lips and he crossed his arms; leaning back to relax in his seat once more. "You forget, I am a Prince and so naturally my station is above yours."

"You are no Prince of mine!" Tsume growled as she stalked over to the bed and pressed the back of her hand to Izuna's clammy forehead. "Why are you even here?"

"To offer protection." Tobirama stated matter-of-factly.

A huff escaped the noblewoman and her dark eyes rolled. "And is this sudden protection from you out of guilt?" She inquired accusingly. "After all was it not your people who nearly murdered our only heir to the throne?"

Now it was Tobirama's turn to glare. "For the last time...my people had nothing to do with poisoning him."

Tsume rose to her feet, her skepticism more than clear on her face. "As you two continue to insist but I find your claims of innocence to be more than hard to believe."

"Keep in mind that your King _chose_ to come here!"

"Yes, and it was _your brother_ who invited him here in the first place! Does that mean his very presence serve as a good enough reason to poison us!?"

"We. _Did not_. **POISON**. Him!" Tobirama reiterated, his cheeks flushing red with annoyance and anger. "Your King wasn't even the one who suffered last night!"

"No, instead it was his little brother! Our Prince!" She growled back. "The only surviving heir to our throne and the key to the Uchiha's future! Without him our kingdom would be thrown into chaos and a marriage between our kings would be impossible! The war would not be stopped but prolonged and eventually we would drive ourselves to destruction! Is that what you and your people truly want!?"

"Ts..Tsume..."

The weak and small sound startled both into silence and they turned to find a wakened Izuna. He was struggling to sit up, his cheeks drained of color and his eyes horribly bloodshot. His skin, which was drenched in sweat, made his long onyx hair cling to him and the sheets underneath.

"Your Highness, what are you doing!?" Tsume asked, quickly laying him back on the bed. "You are still unwell.  Please, lie still. You need your rest--!"

"Mada..." The Prince murmured, his head slowly moving from side to side. His eyes searched the woman's face but she had the strangest feeling that he saw nothing. "Where is my brother? Where is Mada?"

The noblewoman felt a pang of grief strike through her heart. She had not heard the Prince refer to his brother by that nickname in years. It was a childhood name that he had lovingly given to the elder Uchiha but it faded away during the years of war and bloodshed that claimed their adolescence.

Gently, she clasped his hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. Her heart ached for her Prince and she thumbed his forehead. "He is on his way to see you now I'm sure."

"What about Papa? Will he be coming too? A..and little Kohaku?"

Slowly, Tsume's face fell and her eyes moved to the ground. Tobirama didn't need to see her face to know that there was sorrow written all over it. He watched as she turned to give him a soft smile. She gripped a small handkerchief and wiped at the growing sweat on his brow.

"Your Highness...your father and brother are gone." She stated gently, taking a seat on the bed beside him. Her voice was grief stricken but her visage remained proud and void of emotion. Delirium was the villain responsible for the Prince's words. "You know that."

Izuna groaned lightly, arching up off the bed only to turn onto his side, facing Tobirama. Their eyes met for a single second but it ignited a strange spark in the Senju. Something ethereal lurked in those dark orbs and before the Uchiha let his eyes slip closed he gave the other a soft smile.

The poison. The Senju told himself. It must be the poison...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 3 things.
> 
> 1) I am SO SORRY I have been gone so long. My depression has taken a turn for the worst and it made writing almost unbearable for me. Plus I'm starting school soon so that's a whole nother bundle of stress to deal with. Things have just been really touch lately but I have returned and rest assured this story will continue on!
> 
> 2) This chapter is super short (and I deeply apologize!) but the next one will be longer rest assured!
> 
> 3) Thank you so so much for sticking with me and reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and still enjoy reading the story!
> 
> Commentary and feedback are always greatly appreciated <3


	12. Chapter 12

"Is he well?"

Lady Tsume slowly turned and was surprised to find a very beautiful looking Lady Mito waiting behind her at the door of her Prince. The redhead was dressed in perhaps the finest silks the feral woman had ever seen. Her face was painted in soft and pale colors, making her appear more tame and graceful. Diamonds glittered all around her, her entire frame shimmering in the light as she walked.

"He is." Tsume confirmed with a curt nod. "At least he is doing better than he was last night. I will be sure to let his Highness know you asked of his well-being."

The redhead gave a nod to show her gratitude, a warm smile growing as she took in the other woman. Tsume was the polar opposite of her and it intrigued Mito to no end. The Uchiha woman was strong and hardened, a walking warrior. However since she was of noble blood, she was also confined to gowns and tiaras. Mito was more than certain that if she'd been given a choice, she would have chosen to wear battle armor or riding pants.

Despite that fact she still managed to look the part of a lovely noblewoman. She wore a soft golden colored gown with her fiery burgundy locks pinned up in swift and bouncy curls. Her thin lips were their usual dark berry color and her eyes were highlighted with their usual black kohl. A glittering diamond choker with a black band sat tied around her neck, showing her noble status.

"I must say, you are looking quite lovely today." Mito replied softly before she could stop herself.

Tsume's dark eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink, much to Mito's delight. The Uchiha woman quickly averted her eyes quickly and nodded. "I... thank you Lady Mito, you are also looking quite beautiful."

"Would you like to take a walk with me Lady Tsume? I fear that if our men cannot manage to get along very well then it is up to us women to at least try to."

The Uchiha woman nodded with a soft chuckle. "I suppose you are right. Yes, a walk sounds quite nice."

............... 

Madara looked up from his book when he no longer felt a pair of eyes watching him. To his surprise, Lady Tsume had left her post outside of his brother's room. He wasn't sure why but he was certain that she must have left for good reason. The King turned to look at his brother, who was snoring in content beside him.

With a smile, the monarch ran his hands through his brother's dark and tangled hair, chuckling when  Izuna stirred in his sleep. He always was a light sleeper. As gently as he could manage he laid down beside his sibling, so they were face to face.

 _"Izunaaaa."_ He sang softly, finger combing his hair once again. "Wake up."

The Prince stirred once again but didn't wake, merely turning onto his stomach and facing away from his brother. Clearly he wasn't ready to wake up and no one was going to pry him away from his dreams. Madara rolled his eyes and kissed the back of his head before sitting up and returning his eyes to his book.

................

"Do you truly think this will work?"

Tobirama looked up from his task of kneading dough to raise a brow at his sibling. This was the millionth time that he had asked him that question and his patience was wearing thin.

He straightened his back with a sigh, his apathetic eyes lowering. "Did you say something brother?"

The Senju King gave an annoyed sigh and shook his head, returned his focus to the berry tarts he was currently smearing with frosting. "I said do you think this will truly work?"

"It's just a simple breakfast, I'm sure the Uchiha King and his brother will enjoy it." Tobirama replied offhandedly. "However; I don't think this alone will be enough to make amends for the poisoning of his little brother."

Hashirama sighed almost wearily. There was a glint if despair in his eyes that the Prince couldn't stand to see. "No, it certainly will not...but it is a start brother."

"Indeed it is, now hurry up and finish so we can go already." The Prince complained, red eyes glaring down at his current project. "My hands are getting exhausted from rolling and kneading whatever the hell this is."

"It's sweet bread." Hashirama chuckled heartily. "You used to love making it with mother."

"Yes, well...mother is gone and I am no longer fond of or content with being in the kitchen. I feel like a damn servant boy." He grumbled.

The monarch continued to smile but it faltered some as he looked over his younger sibling. He insisted that he hated the kitchen because he was no servant but Hashirama knew better. He didn't hate the kitchen because it made him feel below his status, he hated the kitchen because that was their mother's favorite room in the entire palace.

Tobirama was always the closest to their mother. They shared many personality traits: stoic, stern and always collected. He always had more of their mother's visage as well, inheriting her crimson red eyes and flowing white hair. When she was alive they spent nearly every waking moment together, in fact Tobirama was the only child of six to ever nurse from their mother and not a wet nurse. They had lost her when they were still young boys, Hashirama was only thirteen and Tobirama was ten. Her death was a tragic loss that nearly destroyed their father and crushed their hearts. There were memories of her all throughout but the strongest one was the kitchen; her favorite place in the entire palace. She was a lover of baking and would spend hours on end baking them sweets and making her famous sweet bread. It only made sense that Tobirama would despise being there. Once their mother died...he became even colder, more withdrawn and stoic.

"I know how much you hate being in here, but it is for a good cause. Wouldn't you agree?"

His question was met with a cold silence. Hesitantly he looked up and found his brother bunches over slightly, his eyes shielded from view thanks to his wild bangs. If Hashirama didn't know any better he would have thought his little brother was crying but that couldn't be. He...he hadn't cried in years.

"Brother-"

"Let's just hurry and finish this." Tobirama ordered, a slight break in his voice.

Hashirama knew better to investigate. His brother would only explode at him for exposing whatever weakness he thought he was exhibiting. Tobirama was never one for soft and vulnerable moments. So the monarch merely nodded and got back to his previous task.

....................

Madara bolted up in his brother's bed when he heard the door creak open, eyes wide and alert. Instinctively, he threw an arm over his brother, almost as if he was ready to face off any who would dare try to harm him. Fortunately, his demeanor softened when he noticed a familiar face standing in the doorway.

Hashirama Senju, as bright and vibrant as ever, stood smiling at him with a tray in hand. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as well but it was nearly drowned out by his optimism. He was dressed in a cream colored tunic with black riding pants and boots. His long chocolate brown hair was bound in a tight braid over his shoulder and a golden circlet around his forehead. The King was all smiles as he approached the bed, placing the tray gently by Izuna's feet.

"What is this?" The Uchiha monarch inquired, brow scrunched up with confusion.

"Breakfast." Hashirama explained, rounding the bed so he stood right in front of his betrothed. "Call it one of many ways we intend to apologize for your brother's poisoning."

Madara's eyes brightened and he blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say. He certainly hadn't been expecting anything like this from the Senju monarch.

"I...thank you." He replied softly, his lips hinting at a smile. "That is very kind of you."

"It's the least I could do. I feel terrible for your brother's condition...has he improved any?"

Madara turned to his brother, who was still fast asleep as he had been the whole morning. "The doctor says he will improve with much rest. He has been asleep for most of the morning and I think he will remain that way for a long while." He replied, reaching over to brush a strand of hair away from his cheek.

Hashirama nodded. "Yes, yes, of course."

"Is he awake?"

Both turned to see Prince Tobirama standing in the doorway, another tray in hand. His cold crimson eyes were lowered and focused on the younger Uchiha but something was different. There was almost...concern lurking in those pupiless orbs. If Madara didn't know any better he would go as far as to say that the white haired Prince was worried for his brother.

"No, I'm afraid he's not. He is resting comfortably however, he's been asleep for most of the morning." He replied, watching as the Prince carried a tray of his own to the bed. He placed it in front of his brother's legs and loomed over him. As he went to stand up straight his hand touched Izuna's leg for just a moment...but in that moment what seemed to be a miracle occurred.

Izuna gasped awake, eyes flying open in both alarm and confusion. He bolted up and quickly looked about the room but once his eyes were upon his brother he stilled. A flood of relief washed over him and he leaned against his older brother's chest before turning to look at the owner of the hand gripping his leg.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Izuna all but growled, his eyes lowered darkly. "I don't remember giving you any permission to touch me."

Tobirama's pale cheeks flooded with color and his lips dragged down into a furious scowl. He opened his mouth to speak but Madara cut him off with a harsh glare. The older Uchiha reached up to gently massage his shoulders, pressing a few kisses to his hair with a proud smile.

"Now, Izuna...that is no way to speak to a visitor, especially one who comes in peace. Besides they have brought us a nice breakfast feast." He replied, motioning to the two trays.

The Prince merely groaned and turned his nose at the trays. "More venomous food?" He groaned as he waved the trays away and turned to bury his face in the crevice of his brother's neck. "Take it away."

Madara frowned slightly. "Don't be rude Izuna, the King and his brother are trying to apologize."

"I'm not hungry."

"No, but you are still a thorn in my side." Tobirama nearly barked. "You ungrateful little weasel faced bastard."

Hashirama's eyes widened to enormous proportion and he actually fought down the sudden overwhelming urge to strike his brother. "Tobirama!"

Before the Senju King could say his piece, Izuna lunged at the other male. They tumbled down onto the bed and the sickly Uchiha Prince threw feeble but harsh punches at the Senju. His eyes were live with fire as he growled out his insults and grievances.

"I did not ask you to come here!" He spat out harshly, throwing another punch at his shoulder. "You dog faced piece of shit! I am about fed up with your vulgar mouth and I will not tolerate your insults anymore! If you dare show your rigid and stone faced presence in my face again I'll-"

"Izuna, _enough!"_ Mardara barked, dragging his brother away from Tobirama. "Have you lost your simple mind, what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?"

The Prince sighed and buried his face in his brother's chest. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, much to Madara's joy and he held his brother close. That sudden attack must have taken every ounce of strength that he could summon because he was like jelly in his arms.

"Will you at least _try_ to eat?" He asked, gently running his fingers through his brother's dark hair. "Please Brother, you need your strength, now more than ever."

"I couldn't agree more." Tobirama bitterly spat out. "You ungrateful hydra."

Izuna flashed him a look of complete fury but before he could summon up the strength to attack again, a sudden chill ran through the air. They all seemed to feel it and their breaths suddenly became visible. Madara held his brother a bit closer and looked up to find Hashirama staring back at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." The Senju monarch murmured, stepping a bit closer to the bed. "Perhaps we should go-"

"Actually, I prefer you right where you are."

All heads turned to the balcony, where a strange robes figure stood. Hashirama jumped back in shock, rushing over to the bed and stretching out one hand to defend the Uchiha brothers. Tobirama was on his feet in moments, one hand already retrieving his sword from his sheath.

"Who are you!?" He demanded. "How did you get in here?!"

“I have my many ways dear Prince.” The figure, revealed to be a woman, rasped out. Long and bony pale fingers stretched out to pull back the hood, revealing an old but beautiful woman. Her skin was pale like the moonlight, along with her pupiless lavender eyes. A flowing stream of white flowed from the crown of her head to the small of her back, tied back in a long ponytail.

“You’re a witch.” Tobirama observed with a sickened frown. “You could be burned for this. Intruding on the King’s palace but we shall let the courts decide what to do with you hag.”

“Don’t.” Izuna murmured, eyes widening when he noticed the Senju Prince raising his sword. _“Don’t!”_

Lavender eyes widened and the old woman smiled sweetly before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Such kindness.” She spoke as she reappeared on the bed beside the sickly Prince, her voice echoing through the room. “For sparing my life from this brute, I shall spare your life as well.”

She pressed a hand to Izuna’s chest, drawing a sudden gasp from the Prince. He bolted upright in the bed, a sudden stream of air flooding his lungs. He smiled as he discovered his breathing was no longer labored and his nausea had vanished. Sated, the older woman backed away.

“We shall meet again young Prince.” She replied, though her tone had darkened some. “One day.”

Just as quickly as the strange woman had appeared, she was gone. Another cloud of smoke wisped into the air and the balcony doors shook as the wind blew against them. A panicked Hashirama looked over the Uchiha brothers, quickly gathering the monarch in his arms.

“Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a few strands of his hair away from his eyes.

“I’m fine.” The Uchiha insisted, shaking his head free of the other’s grasp. “Izuna-”

“I’m alright.” He replied quickly, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m better than alright, I feel so much better.”

“Brother, call for the doctor.” Tobirama suddenly ordered, sheathing his sword once again.

“Why?” Izuna demanded. “I just said that I feel-”

“We won’t be taking any chances.” The silver haired Prince replied, his eyes lowered and furious. “Brother, the doctor. _**Now.”**_

Hashirama nodded reluctantly and kissed Madara’s hand before moving away to summon the doctor. The Uchiha monarch gave a small glare at the Senju Prince, pulling his little brother back into his arms pand hugging him close.

“Thank you, Prince Tobirama.” He replied blankly.

The Prince merely nodded, not even sparing him a glance. He did cast a look at the other Prince, who was watching him with wary eyes. With a small exhale he turned away and headed for the door, fully aware of Izuna’s eyes on him as he did so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! Sorry for taking so long to update but I’ll promise I’ll try to be better!!! 
> 
> I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (and thank Crownclown for this chapter because they were my inspiration to finish!!! Merry Christmas Crownclown! This one’s for you love!!!!!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!!!


End file.
